


Spellbound

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, New Orleans, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Witches Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie own a potion's store in the French Quarter. However, when they gain the attention of the Original Mikaelson family, it will lead to far more than any of them ever expected.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Magical Mystery Tour...is coming to take you away** _

**Royale St, French Quarter - Thursday**

"Caroline, do you think you could maybe, I don't know, do something?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly, dropping the large cardboard box on the front counter. Caroline stared wistfully out the window at the passing foot traffic not bothering to turn around immediately.

"You know manual labour isn't my thing, Bon," she replied. "Plus, I just did my nails and I'd prefer not to break them."

"You've obviously been around Katherine too long," she growled.

"I don't understand why you insist on doing such menial tasks when you could just use your powers instead," she scoffed, spinning around to face her friend. "I mean there has to be some advantages to being a witch."

"Says the newbie who just managed to shatter my latest bottles of potions whilst trying to turn a pencil into a mouse," she teased.

Caroline had only just recently discovered her powers but luckily had Bonnie and Katherine to rely on during the difficult transition. She'd arrived in town a month back and had been at a bar on Frenchman Street and accidentally set the napkin under her drink on fire. She'd been noticing emerging abilities the past six months but had no idea what they were or how to control them especially when they unexpectedly reared their ugly head. Luckily two strangers had also been at that bar and managed to extinguish said fire and cover her accident to the curious onlookers.

"Look, I thought the same thing when my powers first appeared but one of the most important things you'll learn in your training is that witches need to conserve their energy."

"For what exactly?"

"For sex of course," a mischievous voice interrupted. "I'm surprised you even needed to ask that, Caroline."

"Geez, you have to stop appearing like that," Caroline gasped in fright. Katherine Pierce had a habit of eavesdropping on conversations and then dropping in unexpectedly.

"Yes, Katherine," Bonnie scowled. "Number one, that is not a proper use of your powers and number two, we have a perfectly functioning door at the front of our shop."

"Why are you always such a buzzkill, Bonnie?" She whined childishly. "You're like Darrin from Bewitched, Samantha had so much promise and then she had to go and marry a mortal."

"Because someone around here needs to be," she muttered ignoring her television reference and pulling things from the box and placing them on the counter. "Last time I checked we have a business to run and I'm not the only one who works here."

Spellbound was a small shop in the French Quarter that sold an array of potions, oils, incense and spell ingredients. It hadn't been open long hence Bonnie's anxiety, even though business had been relatively good so far.

"Exactly why I was out doing some reconnaissance," Katherine said. "Turns out Spellbound's popularity has reached the higher echelons of New Orleans hierarchy."

"Just great, that's the last thing I need right now," Bonnie groaned.

"Higher echelons?"

"The Mikaelson family," Katherine explained. "They rule New Orleans like the Queen rules Britain and the Commonwealth."

"What? Like sitting on thrones and wearing crowns?" Caroline joked.

"Probably a bad comparison in hindsight," Bonnie offered. "They're the Original family of Vampires; I'm actually surprised you've never heard of them, Caroline."

"Well, excuse me if I've been too busy with my training."

"They're extremely powerful."

"So, why are they interested in this little shop?"

"It's no secret there's no love lost between witches and vampires, even more so in New Orleans. The Mikaelsons have always controlled the witches; it's the way things work here. Word of our arrival and subsequent success obviously hasn't sat well with them."

"Why? Because we've sold a few potions?" Caroline scoffed. "These Mikaelsons really need to get a grip."

"Something I hope you won't say to their faces given our attempt at making our business a success," Bonnie replied.

"Are they really that scary?" Caroline asked doubtfully.

Before either witch could respond the bell above the door jingled and a tall brunette strolled inside, his chocolate eyes trained on the three girls at the front counter. "Well, not this one," Bonnie drawled knowingly. "If it isn't the court jester."

"That's no way to talk to an Original, Bonnie," he muttered, picking up some incense from a shelf and holding it to his noise curiously. "You know I've never understood the appeal of incense."

"Well, feel free not to buy it then," Katherine muttered.

"I'm surprised business is going so well given your poor customer service skills," he quipped. Caroline watched him with interest, this guy was definitely gorgeous but she wasn't in the slightest bit scared of him. "And who might you be blondie?"

"Who are you?" She shot back, folding her arms across her chest. Caroline refused to be intimidated by anyone. He raised his eyebrows curiously, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're joking right?" He chuckled.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She scoffed.

"I suggest you change your tone, witch," he growled, those brown eyes darkening slightly. Maybe there was something a little sinister hiding under the surface than she'd first expected.

"Caroline, this is Kol Mikaelson," Bonnie interrupted. "Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite." Kol's eyes darted to the brunette, drinking in her appearance slowly, a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't tempt me, darling," he murmured. "As much as I'd love to chat I'm actually here for a reason."

"And annoying us isn't a reason?" Katherine joked.

"You've always had too big a mouth for your own good, Pierce," he growled. "I'd like to see you try and flap that in my older brother's presence." Suddenly the room went quiet and Caroline sensed something resembling fear. Just who was this older brother that had her friends frightened?

"What is it you're after?" Caroline asked, probably against her better judgement.

"My brother has requested your presence for dinner at our compound, tomorrow night. Eight o'clock sharp, he has a thing against tardiness."

"Why us?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not for me to say, but let's just say it would be a big mistake not to attend." Before any of them could reply Kol had swept out of their shop, taking a handful of incense with him as he went. So much for not liking it. They were silent for a moment, processing just what had happened. Why did the Mikaelson family want witches, of all creatures, at their dinner table?

"We can't go, this is obviously a trap," Katherine insisted, voicing what they were all thinking. "It's a well-known fact that their compound is immune to magic. We would be powerless and unable to fight back if they attacked."

"That's if something was to happen," Bonnie intercepted. "Did you ever think that maybe the Mikaelsons are desperate for dinner company because they've alienated everyone else in this town?"

"I know that you and Kol..."

"That's ancient history," she snapped, making Caroline more curious. She'd sensed a connection between the two but wasn't quite sure what their background was. Witches and vampires didn't consort, in her limited training that was the one thing she did know. Caroline had to admit Bonnie was the last person she expected to break the rules in that regard, which made everything even more interesting. "If we don't go then they will come after us. I don't see much choice, Katherine."

"Who is this wonderful sounding brother he talked about?" Caroline asked. Both girls glanced at each other wearily before responding. "Kol has two older brothers and a sister," Katherine explained. "We haven't met any of them but have heard stories."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense like that," Caroline argued.

"Rebekah is not like any of them. Beautiful but dangerous, if you cross her she will attack without hesitation," Bonnie said. "Elijah is said to be honourable and family orientated but like Rebekah has the power to attack if provoked, his favourite party trick is to rip your heart right from your chest before you even realise he's doing it." Caroline swallowed, wondering why she'd asked in the first place. "That doesn't compare to Niklaus though."

"Why?" She murmured, almost scared of the response.

"He's not just an Original, he's also a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. The most powerful creature on earth." Katherine finished.

"So, why are we considering this weird, little dinner party with the Brady Bunch?" Caroline squeaked.

"The best thing we can do is just sit through until dessert and hope our powers are still intact afterwards."

"Wow, I've never known you to be so submissive Bonnie," Caroline whistled.

"Unfortunately we have no choice," she shot back, busying herself with the inventory on the shelves. Caroline wasn't sure what to think and would be lying if she wasn't just a little scared about what she'd just heard.

**Jackson Square - Friday AM**

Caroline loved beignets, that much was obvious. She'd been in New Orleans only six weeks but she couldn't last a day without her sugary fix. All of the reputable retailers knew her so well she'd actually been given discount but even now they were wavering on that deal given her addiction. She managed to get some from her favourite shop front on Jackson Square and munched happily on it making her way towards Spellbound. Katherine had sworn off sugar because of her latest diet apparently and Bonnie was gluten intolerant so she'd stuffed a paper bag full of the goodies glad she didn't have to share.

She was so immersed in her beignet that she didn't notice the person coming in the opposite direction, banging into his shoulder in the process. The remainder of her beignets fell out of the bag and onto the street in a white cloud of icing sugar. "Excuse me?" A distinctly English voice exclaimed. She was so used to thick southern accents around New Orleans that it came as a surprise.

"You were the one who made me drop my beignets."

"Because you weren't looking where you were going," he muttered. It was at that point Caroline realised that this stranger was kind of good looking with those dark, blonde curls and some teasing crimson lips. His dark jeans were hanging low on his hips and the black Henley he wore fitted snugly across his toned chest. Pity his behaviour left a lot to be desired and her witch senses were telling her this guy certainly wasn't human.

"Obviously chivalry is well and truly dead," she growled. He may have been gorgeous but there was no reason to be rude about it.

"Well, given all you want is equality these days I'm surprised you care."

"I don't," Caroline huffed, facing him directly. "But you do owe me some beignets."

"I think we've already established that this wasn't my doing," he insisted, raising his eyebrows.

"You know I've got far better things to do than waste my time with some clumsy stranger," she growled. Instead of a snappy retort he was strangely silent for a moment, his blue eyes flickering over her body causing a few foreign shivers to ripple over her. She crossed her hands over her chest wishing she'd worn a top with a little less cleavage on display that day. He leaned forward and surprised her by placing his thumb on her cheek and rubbing it softly. It was impossible not to lose herself in his dark, blue eyes he was that close. "What the hell do you think you're doing, mister?" She growled, slapping his hand away, even if it was spreading warmth to places that hadn't felt it in a while.

"You had some icing sugar on your cheek, wouldn't want you walking around town like that now, would we?" He smirked. "Consider that my payment for the beignets."

"Thanks for nothing."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, love," he grinned, his eyes dipping lower almost like he was trying to ascertain whether she was wearing any and what colour they might be, Caroline was glad he didn't have x-ray vision because then he'd know just how little her white G-string was covering.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying," she shot back, stalking away so she didn't need to see that smug grin any longer.

"The pleasure was all mine," he called out to her retreating back. All Caroline knew was that she needed more beignets, not sure whether it was her sugar addiction or something to combat residual thoughts of a certain idiot touching her.

 **Cafe du Monde, French Market** \- **Decatur Street**

Caroline knew it wouldn't be a good look to go back to the same place after her sizeable purchase earlier so found herself at Cafe du Monde, waiting impatiently to be served. "Don't even think about pushing in line, gorgeous." Caroline looked up into a pair of penetrating, brown eyes surprised to hear her second English accent that morning. What were the odds?

"I'm surprised you don't just compel your way to the front of the line, isn't that what your kind does?" She inquired.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't just conjure up a spell and make your own," he shot back. At least they didn't have to go through the formalities of what they were and could get straight to the point which was something.

"I have a feeling they wouldn't be as good," she muttered, thinking just how woeful her powers were at the moment.

"So, do you come here often?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously that's the best you've got?" She scoffed.

"It was a joke," he teased. "At least you're finally smiling; I was a little worried you were going to kill everyone in your path with that frustrated look on your face."

"It's not that bad," she drawled. "Anyway what is it with you Englishmen?"

"Well, that might take a while to explain," he chuckled. "Fancy a coffee with your beignets?" Sure he was a vampire but he seemed okay and after her earlier encounter a friendly face wasn't unwelcome.

"As long as you're buying," she joked, knowing that he wouldn't be paying for anything.

"I'm Enzo," he introduced himself. "Enzo St John."

**The Mikaelson Compound - Friday PM**

"Oh for the love of god Katherine, hurry up!" Bonnie complained, turning around to face the brunette who was teetering precariously on her nine inch heels. "I don't know why you insisted on wearing those given how unbelievably impractical they are."

"Hey, if I'm going to die tonight then at least I want to look pretty doing it," she argued, holding onto Caroline for support navigating the cobbled pathway leading up to the Mikaelson's intimidating residence.

"You are not going to die," Bonnie groaned. "Why must you be so melodramatic all the time, Katherine?"

"It's a talent," she quipped. "And why aren't you telling Caroline off for her ensemble?"

"Because at least she can walk in her heels, that dress though could be a few inches longer."

"Gee, thanks mom," Caroline drawled. "If you must know I was hoping they'd be less likely to inflict bodily harm if my hemline was on the shorter side."

"I can't believe you both," Bonnie stopped. "I wouldn't have suggested we come if I thought we were in danger. The Mikaelsons might be dangerous but this is an intimidation exercise pure and simple."

"I still don't understand why we're considered such a threat," Caroline murmured.

"Business is good and with that comes a wider network of contacts in the witch community; they want to make sure we behave with all of our increased popularity."

"Well, they've come to the wrong witch if they want that," Katherine laughed. "I'm impressed you got all of that from Kol's vague invitation yesterday, although you two never really did need words."

"Shut it, Katherine," Bonnie hissed, Caroline's curiosity only increasing about their past. "You realise they probably all just heard that, right?"

"Well, consider it an icebreaker then, dinner parties can be so awkward," she teased, just as the large doors opened without having to knock. Caroline was fairly certain they'd heard everything if that was the case. The courtyard was impressive, Caroline's eyes widened at the sheer size of it and the number of levels it spanned. Given only the four siblings resided there Caroline was betting there were quite a few spare rooms. Lanterns were dotted around the courtyard and on the balconies above, creating a mysterious glow but no sign of their hosts as yet.

They all looked around curiously, wondering if this delayed entrance was all part of the drama, the Mikaelsons were well-known for that. It was at that point they noticed a few figures emerge on the upper balcony, Caroline was immediately impressed these Original vampires certainly knew how to dress. The only female, obviously Rebekah, was stunning in a long black, gown that hugged her curves. Kol and a tall, dark haired male were equally handsome in black suits but it was the blonde that caught her attention.

It was him, the idiot from earlier. He smiled at her knowingly, those dimples she'd briefly caught a glimpse of earlier returning. He didn't seem at all surprised to see her either. "For the love of God," Caroline cursed under her breath. Of all people and he had to be a bloody Mikaelson! She was torn about whether it was better she angered the one who was the big, bad hybrid or the one who removed hearts. She figured both scenarios were pretty damning for her.

They continued to stare downwards in silence when a loud voice interrupted the prolonged silence. "Oh, am I late for all the scary 'we are the Mikaelson family' theatrics?" A familiar voice enquired.

Caroline turned around slowly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately it was her coffee companion from earlier that day who she had regaled with stories about a certain, arrogant, English idiot that also happened to be a Mikaelson. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.


	2. Everything Little Thing She Does is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on."

**Mikaelson Compound - Friday PM**

Klaus didn't do dinner parties, he hated all of that false pretence and pathetic attempts at conversation. All he wanted to do was eat and leave the table with minimal talking especially when Rebekah was yammering incessantly. Although, tonight was different.

Caroline was dining at the compound and Klaus had every intention of savouring each and every moment with her in his presence. When the front door opened and the three witches arrived, Klaus immediately rallied. It was hard not to given the short, black dress she wore that exposed a rather delectable pair of toned, creamy legs. He thought she looked stunning when they'd bumped into each other on the street yesterday but this had far surpassed any expectations he'd had.

Klaus made it his business to know everything that was happening in his town and her presence, as well as that of the other two witches, had piqued his interest. According to witnesses she'd almost burnt down one of his establishments and Klaus needed to know why? Was she secretly working against him and his family? Were the three witches actually a threat? Their business' surprise success and immediate connections throughout the witch community had raised his suspicions further and the one thing Klaus knew was that the most beautiful enemies could also turn out to be the most ruthless.

He'd found out what little he could and had his spies follow them around the quarter until he spoke to her for the first time yesterday. Those blonde waves and expressive blue eyes he'd already committed to memory from pictures but what he wasn't expecting was that feisty nature she'd exhibited which was nothing short of intriguing. He'd orchestrated their run-in of course, making sure she dropped her beloved beignets thinking that if he provoked her she'd react but besides that tongue lashing there was no magic trigger. He already had a back-up plan though and that included a three course meal and some friendly interrogation in a magic free environment.

"Why do you have to go and ruin the atmosphere like that, St John?" Kol muttered.

"Why do you have to be you?" He shot back, the three witches looking between them curiously as they bickered.

"Why do you have such bad taste in women?"

"Hey! That's it, I'm going to dagger your immature ass, Kol," Rebekah promised.

"Can we maybe go one night without this childish squabbling?" His older brother interrupted, stepping off the balcony and finding his way onto the courtyard floor, his brown eyes trained on their guests.

"I'll dagger you both if you don't shut up," Klaus muttered, joining Elijah. "Shame on you all for misbehaving in front of our company." His lips curved into a knowing smile, taking in their varying expressions. Bonnie was clearly suspicious, Katherine mildly curious and Caroline seemed extremely frustrated if the dirty looks she was shooting his way were anything to go by. She may not have known who he was beforehand but now she did and the fact she didn't seem scared was arousing his suspicions further.

"Says the most antisocial one of us all," Kol groaned, now by his brother's side. "At least I'm on Facebook, I have over ten thousand friends I'll have you know."

"Only because you compelled them into liking you," Rebekah growled.

"Oh like you're so innocent Miss Prom Queen. How many high school students did you compel to wear that bloody crown and on just how many occasions? I'll tell you what, too many to count."

"Oh I get it, you wanted us over so we could provide some obviously much needed family therapy," Katherine offered, her eyes finding the eldest Mikaelson's foreboding form as she said it. "You know, just saying."

"That's a brave thing to say to someone who could remove your heart in an instant, Miss Pierce."

"I'd have to have one," she drawled, sarcastically.

"Can we eat already? I'm bloody starving," Enzo complained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elijah growled.

"Your brotherly love is just so touching I can't tell you how much," Enzo said, his eyes flickering over to Caroline. "I know the guests would like to eat too, especially the blonde with the sweet tooth."

Klaus didn't let himself feel much about anyone or anything, after one thousand years he figured it was something that worked quite well for him. Emotions were just a pesky inconvenience after all. Plus he'd never met anyone that had evoked any sort of reaction, until now. Unfortunately the fact she was beautiful, intriguing and trying to kill him was turning him on and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. The jealousy stirring within Klaus at Enzo's comment was threatening to derail his usually indifferent demeanour. "So, you two know each other then?" Klaus growled.

"We had coffee today," Enzo admitted. "She has a ridiculously unhealthy obsession to beignets."

"Oh really?" Rebekah uttered, arms crossed over her chest accusingly. "Do I need to dagger someone's lying ass?"

"Hey, I was minding my own business," Caroline squeaked, obviously intimidated by the blonde Original and dreading the revenge she could inflict. Klaus almost felt sorry for her at that point. "If you people felt the need to actually reveal your identities then we wouldn't have these little misunderstandings."

"I notice we're still talking about menial things and I'm this close to eating the nearest..."

"Steak?" Katherine guessed feebly, looking towards Kol ominously.

"I was going to say witch but that works too, I always was a sucker for a good rare piece of meat," Kol offered, raising his eyebrows. "What are your thoughts on the subject, Bonnie?"

"I prefer my meat less bloody," she snapped. "What the hell is going on here? Last time I checked we were having dinner but so far this little exhibition is ruining any appetite I might of had."

"Hear Hear," Enzo piped up. "So, can we just eat something? Food, I mean."

_**90 minutes later** _

Klaus had watched her every moment. Every look, every gesture and every single bite of food she took. Most people would say it was ridiculously creepy but in his case he truly believed it was reconnaissance. It didn't hurt that she was just so attractive that he found it difficult to look away. As per their plans, the siblings had peppered the witches with questions. Klaus considered himself a body language expert and the signs were very telling.

In most cases Bonnie would mutter a brief response, her eyes cast downwards and stabbing her food in the process. Klaus was getting the feeling she was pretending it was someone's face. Katherine would offer a sarcastic response but Klaus couldn't miss the hint of teasing in her tone, especially when she looked in Elijah's direction. Even though his brother could wear a suit Klaus was surprised he'd found a fan given his gruff nature. Maybe her power was lulling men into a false sense of security. Caroline on the other hand had an extremely healthy appetite and was considerably talkative over dinner. Well, talkative to everyone but him.

It was obvious she held a grudge against him for not revealing his identity at first. Again, he was impressed by her apparent anger even given his powerful status. "Where is the ladies room?" She asked, her melodic voice breaking Klaus from his thoughts. She jumped up from the table manoeuvring her little, black dress that had bunched up mid creamy thigh and pulling the hem downwards as she spoke, his eyes following every movement. He wasn't quite sure if his reconnaissance was the reason in this particular case.

Maybe she was the witch who distracted men with her beauty and charm and not Katherine.

"Why?" Rebekah asked defensively, she always was protective about her house and possessions.

"Well, I prefer to avoid being unladylike at the table, but you know if you insist.."

"No, we all know what you mean," Elijah replied quickly, standing up and ushering her from the courtyard. Klaus was immediately suspicious only when her impeccable figure wasn't around to tease him further. What reason would she have to make a disappearance? Her magic may have been immune here but Klaus still had his suspicions.

"How was the steak, Bonnie?" Kol asked, peering over at her closely. Klaus was immediately curious about his brother's repeated attempts to engage with her. He only did that when he liked someone, Kol had always been so bloody obvious. Klaus made a note to raise it with his wayward, younger brother later. "A little under cooked for my liking," she growled, not bothering to return his penetrating glance.

After Elijah had returned, Klaus was immediately annoyed. He may have been the eldest, but his instincts left a lot to be desired. She was possibly trying to kill them and Elijah had left her unsupervised. Given the looks he and Katherine had been sharing, Klaus had a feeling why he left the blonde alone so quickly. After ten minutes, he stood up making an excuse and striding towards the downstairs bathroom. When he approached the door, the first thing Klaus noticed was that it was wide open. Where the hell was she? Klaus made another note to dagger Elijah after dinner. He looked around wondering where she may have gone. He wracked his brain thinking that if he were an inquisitive witch that was trying to kill him, where would she be?

He didn't have to think about it too long given his impressive, vampire listening skills placed her down the hall. He faltered slightly knowing exactly where she was. Klaus wasn't scared often but the thought of her finding the contents in that room made him ridiculously uneasy. Only his siblings knew what was housed there and they rarely entered given so as to avoid his ire. He approached slowly, trying not to make his presence unknown, desperate to know exactly what she was doing in his studio. Once he reached the doorway, his eyes fell on the blonde staring transfixed at the artwork hung on the back wall of the room. Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen someone looking so beautiful. She wasn't moving and suddenly a sense of self doubt filled him, something that rarely happened. Did she hate his work?

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states, right?" She murmured, not bothering to turn around. Klaus should have known his presence would have been known to a witch.

"I've never been a fan of rules, love."

"Obviously," she growled, finally turning around and facing him, her arms crossed over her chest and those brilliant, blue eyes blazing angrily in his direction. "Now I understand why you didn't tell me who you were yesterday."

"You were a little angry over those ruined beignets from what I can remember."

"No, you didn't want to admit you've obviously been spying on me," she argued, pointing accusingly at his artwork. "This is me in Saint Louis Cemetery."

"A place you visit quite frequently by the looks of it," he uttered. "Especially Marie Laveau's gravestone."

"Me and fifty million other tourists every year," she snarled. "You know, if I was keeping track of your unsavoury behaviour, Mr Mikaelson, I'm sure I could make some flimsy judgements too," she scowled. "Why are you following me? Last time I checked, I haven't done anything to you, in fact I'd never even met you until yesterday."

"I don't follow people, I assure you," he conceded, trying to make his behaviour sound not so creepy.

"Oh, that's right, you just get your minions to do your dirty work," she growled. "So honourable."

"This is my town, Miss Forbes," he murmured. "I have every right to keep an eye on the residents."

"You mean witches. I'm not your enemy but you seem to be awfully insecure about that for some reason." Klaus was shocked that she would call his bluff like that and see through his fears. No one had ever done that and it was scaring him slightly.

"I'm just being careful."

"No, you're nothing but a dictator and get off playing with people like me," she scoffed. "Is this something you do often?" Klaus was immediately blinded by disbelief not sure what she meant. He looked upwards questioningly. "You know, paint people you harass?"

"I haven't painted anyone in 100 years," he offered, unsure why he did to be honest. He decided to put it down to her direct questioning style that was slightly throwing him off balance. "Only still life and landscapes."

"So, what happened?" Klaus was surprised she was even asking given she was apparently so upset with him, it was obviously some form of distraction but every fibre in his being wanted her to know the truth.

"Inspiration."

"Smooth."

"It's true Miss Forbes, I only draw things that inspire me."

"And why exactly do I inspire you?"

"You're bright, you're strong and full of light," he offered. Klaus wasn't sure why he was so willing to admit his feelings but for some reason he didn't want Caroline to think he was the monster that everyone else deemed him to be in New Orleans. "It's something even the darkest creatures crave as I'm sure you can imagine." Caroline was silent for a moment, her body language telling him she was considering his comment. It was difficult to look away given just how stunning she looked in the dim lighting of the room.

She approached him closely, her red painted mouth now within inches of his, Klaus was equal parts excited and scared of what she might do as he felt her hot breath on his face. The only saving grace for Klaus was that she couldn't put a hex on him here. "And what exactly do you plan to do with my light then, Mr Mikaelson? Trap it, kill it, hide it?"

"Let it shine," he gulped. Klaus wasn't quite sure what'd come over him but he knew this woman could play dirty even without her magical powers.

"You'd have to get it in the first place and I don't like your chances," she smirked her hand gently caressing the dimple in his left cheek. "I'm not that gullible, even with your beautiful drawings." Klaus felt his cheek go cold as she made her way from the room purposefully.

"So, you like my work then?" He asked cheekily, still trying to get over the fact she'd touched him so intimately.

"It's okay."

"Maybe you should just stay and savour it for a while," he murmured, trying to ignore just how dizzy her perfume had made him in the process.

"Well, given I have no intention of staying for dessert I doubt it. Goodnight, Mr Mikaelson."

"Goodnight, love." He uttered, not even trying to stop her premature departure. She didn't stay of course, none of them did. Klaus was sure he could see irritated glances from Kol and Elijah but he was far too distracted by Caroline's exit. Maybe it was a supernatural ploy but there was something in her nature that was so pure Klaus couldn't ignore, along with the overwhelming attraction he felt when she was nearby.

Two could definitely play at this game and Klaus had every chance of winning no matter what it took. Not long ago all he wanted to do was annihilate her possible powers but now he wanted to find out more about her and then deal with those pesky powers and bad attitude later. He had priorities after all.


	3. Abracadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Abra Abracadabra, I wanna reach out and grab ya."

**Arnaud's French 75, Bienville St - Saturday PM**

"I'm not sure storming out of there before dessert was the best idea, Caroline."

"Well Bonnie, I'm pretty certain if you found out Kol had been stalking you all over the French Quarter and painting your picture you would have done the same thing," she growled, taking a sip from her much needed cocktail.

"He's not stalking me, right?" She replied, the uncertainty crossing her face.

"Sounds like someone would like a stalker of her very own," Katherine teased. "Although it's not the Mikaelson you'd prefer Bon, I'm sure Caroline would be willing to share her psycho stalker."

The girls were at one of their favourite bars in the French Quarter. Spellbound had been incredibly busy all day thanks to peak tourist season and they decided to go out for some well deserved drinks. Unfortunately the conversation kept coming back to the Mikaelsons, especially given their dinner the previous evening.

Caroline couldn't help herself, she'd been trying to process what exactly happened at their compound all day. Why was he so interested in her of all people? She was a relatively unknown, newbie witch with average powers at best. Given his status as the King of New Orleans and the reputation of being the most powerful creature on earth, she couldn't understand his obsession. Klaus told Caroline he hadn't painted another person in one hundred years due to lack of inspiration, until now. It seemed she had unwillingly become his muse and it was something that didn't sit right with her given she barely knew the guy and what she did know wasn't all that promising.

Caroline was all but certain that if she read his tinder profile, and no matter the picture, she'd swipe left given the whole hybrid thing not to mention his well documented homicidal tendencies. He wasn't the guy you could take home to mom, especially given hers was the sheriff of a small town. For some reason though something had stuck with Caroline confusing her further. When he told her about his lack of inspiration she sensed some sincerity in his tone and in those eyes, like it was a genuine struggle. The way he'd spoken about craving her goodness had also made her falter slightly. Caroline wanted to believe it was all an act, it had to be. But a small, niggling part of her was screaming that there was so much more to him than a blood thirsty hybrid.

"I don't know, I think you'd be pretty happy if Elijah was following you around the Quarter," Bonnie snorted.

"Yeah, you were working up quite the flirting storm, Kat."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy in a suit, even if he is on the serious side."

"He's not just any guy, Katherine," Bonnie warned. "He's an Original vampire, one that pulls hearts from unsuspecting chests don't forget."

"Oh p-uh-lease, lighten up a little, mom," she growled. "I came out tonight for some fun, to relax and not one of your usual Bonnie Bennett lectures."

"I'm only..."

"Yes, I know what you're doing, warning me off certain kinds of people," Katherine's bored tone not lost on Caroline. "On that note, I'm going to get us another round of drinks but I'm getting you extra, Bon. Hopefully the alcohol will loosen you up a bit." Caroline watched as Katherine sauntered away in her fitted, red dress, that wiggle in her hips attracting most of the attention in the room. Caroline shook her head in disbelief, who needed witchcraft when you had that kind of power over men? She turned back to Bonnie who was squarely focused on her drink as she swirled the liquid around her glass.

"She knows you mean well, Bon," she offered, placing her hand on her friend's arm by way of comfort.

"I'm not sure she does," Bonnie sighed. "I don't do this to be mean, I just know what those Mikaelsons can be like."

"Well, given I seem to have acquired one as a stalker, care to elaborate? What did Kol Mikaelson do that was so bad, Bonnie?" She paused for a moment obviously trying to collect her thoughts.

"It was five years ago, Katherine and I were travelling cross country and ended up in Chicago. I met Kol at a bar, he was charming and handsome but I knew straight away he was a vampire. I resisted, I mean I knew how dangerous it would be for us to be together but he pursued me and I stupidly gave in to him. I had always been so responsible and he brought out another side to me. I'd be lying if I said the freedom didn't excite me."

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing at first, I was so swept up in him and what we had. Katherine told me it was because I was finally getting laid which was hardly surprising," she joked. "But then the doubts started to creep in. Stories he told me earlier weren't adding up so I called him out on it."

"What did he say?"

"He eventually admitted he was an Original," she murmured. "I felt stupid like I should have known and I was angry that Kol had deceived me."

"It's not your fault," she soothed.

"They aren't nice, Caroline. They've done such horrible things to even the most innocent of people."

"Did he tell you why he lied?" She asked, choosing to ignore that last part maybe because she secretly wanted to as well.

"He didn't want to ruin what we had apparently," she said, the hurt in her voice evident. "I thought it was just a pathetic excuse for getting caught out on all those lies."

"Do you really believe that?"

"He told me once before I discovered the truth that his family expected a lot and the pressure could be incredibly overwhelming," she shared. "But it was just another lie no doubt."

"What if it wasn't?" She asked curiously. "I mean after meeting the Brady Bunch last night it doesn't seem that much of a stretch."

"Thank you, Katherine," Bonnie said, just as the girl in question approached them, drinks in hand. She was obviously determined to change the subject.

"Well, don't thank me yet," she muttered, overhearing Bonnie's comment and placing the drinks on their table. "Looks like we have company of the Mikaelson kind."

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned, looking over where Katherine was gesturing to the bar. "Can't he give me a break from all this stalker activity just for one night? I tell you this is really cramping my style."

"Don't flatter yourself, love," a voice insisted from behind, the familiar smell of his spicy aftershave infiltrating her nostrils. Damn that vamp speed for allowing him to creep up on her so quickly. Caroline could tell by the way he replied that those crimson lips were curved into a knowing smirk. She resisted the urge to turn around and give him any more attention than he deserved. It was also partly due to the fact that she knew just how gorgeous he'd look flashing those dimples in her direction and was trying to remain distant and not melt into a drooling puddle of mush in his presence.

"And now you're eavesdropping on my private conversations?" Caroline growled, her back still to him and trying not to imagine what he was wearing and how good he probably looked wearing it. Why did her stalker have to have such impeccable genes?

"Nothing is private when you have super vampire hearing," he boasted, she turned around finally. Mainly so she could throw him a dirty look for his smart ass comment. What she wasn't expecting was to see him looking even better than she'd imagined. Caroline thought his suit fit him like a second skin but the partially unbuttoned, white shirt he wore was definitely causing some untoward thoughts to stir, especially from his exposed chest that was peeking out from underneath.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She drawled.

"No just stating a fact," he shot back, his eyes flickering slowly over her body. It was at that point Caroline was glad she'd worn the blue dress that brought out her eyes, not to impress him of course, you know given she didn't like him at all.

"You might think this stalking thing is okay but it's pretty creepy," Caroline said, poking her finger into his chest. She wasn't sure what had come over her given his status and superhuman abilities but it was something this arrogant idiot seemed to bring out in her. What she wasn't expecting was for him to stumble slightly backwards almost like her touch had somewhat of an effect. What kind she wasn't sure. "I know you think I'm your new plaything or something but that's no excuse to follow me around incessantly like a weirdo."

People around the bar had started to whisper, gesturing towards them and staring as they witnessed their impromptu exchange curiously. Caroline wasn't expecting quite that much attention but if he continued to follow her around like a lost dog then Klaus Mikaelson brought that all upon himself. Klaus didn't reply to her accusations, just smiled knowingly and surprised her by leaning in slowly making her wonder just what he was going to do. He pushed away a lock of her hair, his residual stubble and lips grazing her cheek softly as they made their way towards her ear.

"It's my sister's birthday tonight and this is her favourite restaurant. You can ask her or your coffee mate Enzo if you don't believe me," he stated as Caroline's eyes wandered to the table filled with his family members. "It's not all about you, love." Before she could respond or reconcile the foreign sensations he'd caused so unexpectedly, Klaus was gone. No doubt over to Rebekah's birthday celebrations if that was actually the real reason for him being there.

"Well, that's one way to attract attention and anger the Original Hybrid all in one go, Caroline," Bonnie offered.

"He had it coming," she hissed.

"What are you, five year's old," she replied. "You don't just shut down the King of New Orleans like that and so publicly. He's going to be out for blood now."

"What? You mean mine?" Caroline squeaked, her false bravado well and truly gone.

"I thought it was hot myself, all that banter and those sexy, smouldering looks," Katherine observed. "And don't get me started on that whole whispering thing, talk about marking his territory."

"Of course," Bonnie scoffed. "You would be the only person I know to compare that exchange to some sort of foreplay."

"I call it like I see it, the only retribution Klaus Mikaelson wants is to get you into bed or whatever is closer." Caroline wanted to refute her claim but after their conversation last night and this recent exchange she wasn't so sure. She just wished she could rid herself of those untoward images he'd stirred. The one thing Caroline knew was that she needed another drink and she needed it fast.

"Can we please go?" Caroline pleaded, daring to look in his direction just as he raised his glass by way of salute. Cocky bastard. "There's only so much boasting I can take tonight. Surely there's somewhere we can go without our Mikaelson family chaperones?"

"Hardly likely," Bonnie snorted. "Just because they're here doesn't mean their spies aren't out everywhere else."

"Great," she growled. "How about we go home then and buy a really big bottle of tequila on the way."

"Yes! Tequila slammers," Katherine agreed all too enthusiastically before turning to Bonnie expectantly. "Unless it's past your bedtime, mom?"

"Why the hell not? I think I'm going to need something." Caroline didn't miss the quick glance she shot in Kol's direction. His brown eyes were firmly trained on hers and seemed like they had been for a while. Whatever they had wasn't over and Caroline was fairly certain that if they ever were to reunite the results would be explosive.

**St Louis Cemetery - N Claiborne Ave - Sunday AM**

"I'm not supposed to be here and I figure it's kind of creepy this time of the morning," Caroline offered, wondering why she was sharing such things with a tombstone that couldn't reply. "I know what you're thinking, it screams every kind of horror film cliche..."

"I don't know, I think you'd look cute running through the cemetery from a masked psychopath, it's very Wes Craven," that voice murmured into the darkness. Twice in six hours, what had she done to deserve this? Caroline figured she should have been scared given their earlier altercation and what Bonnie had said about blood but for some reason all she felt was frustration. What gave Klaus Mikaelson the right to continually just show up whenever he wanted?

After their impromptu tequila session the girls had fallen asleep quickly but Caroline couldn't. She raised her head slowly, trying to gain her bearings whilst also trying to ignore the ensuing head spin it had caused. Tequila was most certainly evil and she promised never to touch it again unless she found a great spell to cure her subsequent hangover. She looked around the darkened room, the girls had passed out in the living room of their rented apartment. Bonnie was curled up on the couch in a tight ball and Katherine was splayed out on the floor snoring slightly. Looking at them in this state of sleep, Caroline kind of thought it was fitting knowing their personalities. She turned her slightly blurry thoughts back to why they decided to drink so much. Oh yes, it was because of the idiot who'd ruined her night by showing up and marking his territory as Katherine had so eloquently put it for once. Bonnie had been far more circumspect but Caroline knew it was because of her aversion to Mikaelson men.

She'd decided to go for a walk, throwing on her jeans and sweater haphazardly. She hadn't meant to travel far but Caroline found herself loitering outside the St Louis Cemetery yet again. It had come to be a place of solace for her while she was trying to deal with her new found witch status. The gate was locked but Caroline had mastered the art of opening it, at least she could do some simple magic even if she felt hopeless about her emerging powers most of the time. Then he'd appeared yet again.

"I think you would have liked Marie Laveau," Klaus offered coming into view. In all her visits Caroline had developed an affinity towards the witch and famed Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. People feared her, yes, but they also respected her gifts and flocked to her for counsel. Even though she was gone, Caroline liked to sit by her tombstone and try to channel her powers. Given how dismal she'd been performing she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Oh really?" She asked, most probably against her better judgement.

"She was brilliant and talented of course but also feisty, argumentative and empathetic. I see a lot of those traits in you, love." She looked at him quizzically, trying to work out just what to say. This guy had the annoying ability to render her speechless given his unpredictability. "Except your vulnerability and innocence far outweighs anything she possessed."

"I don't remember asking your opinion," she shot back, that defensive mechanism she'd mastered over the years kicking in. "How did you know her anyway?"

"I know everyone, love."

"Oh, of course," Caroline rolled her eyes for added effect. "Why am I not surprised given you're like a billion years old."

"Easy, love. I'm not that old just yet. It's more like one thousand."

"Well, I can't speak from experience but once you've reached one thousand surely each birthday is pretty much the same."

"Maybe so but you do get to have a lot of parties, not to mention presents," he quipped. Caroline couldn't argue with that fact given just how much she loved her own birthday. "Like the latest one my sister notched up only today."

"I see what this is all about." Klaus looked at her blankly, his silence a clear sign that he was waiting for her to elaborate on her theory. "You're just trying to give me a hard time about earlier because I accused you of stalking me tonight."

"I'm not," he offered simply, finally taking a seat beside her. "But now that you mention it, you were wrong."

"There it is," she gasped. "You just couldn't help yourself. I've heard all about your ego, people say it's ridiculously inflated."

"Which people?" Klaus demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you given your penchant for killing like everyone," she scoffed. "But you know what they say about big egos."

"I don't know usually the saying goes something along the lines of big ego, big..." Caroline felt the blush cross her cheeks before she could stop it, trying not to look in that particular direction and wondering if his assessment was in fact correct.

"I was going to say big head," she muttered.

"Of course you were," he smirked. "So, what's the plan tonight, are we going to do a seance, possibly call up Cecile while we're at it?" Caroline would have thrown back an insult but she was momentarily silenced. She had a great, great grandmother called Cecile that had been outcast by her family because of her supposed practice and belief in witchcraft but how and why did he even know that? "Is there anything you don't know about me?" She cried. "The fact I used to be scared of the dark and would cry myself to sleep? Or that my pet dog died on my birthday? Or that the kids at school used to tease me because I was a little different?"

"Caroline," he faltered, his blue eyes cast downwards. It was the first time he'd used her name, something not lost on her but right now she was too upset to focus on that.

"No, you know what? I have no idea why you are harassing me but it has to stop, like right now. Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but not before I explain myself," he murmured. "I'd heard from my sources in town that you'd almost burnt down one of my establishments."

"Seriously?"

"Well, that kind of unsubstantiated report needs to be looked into as I'm sure you'd understand."

"If it had any basis," she growled. "I accidentally lit a napkin on fire, if it wasn't for Bonnie and Katherine I may have burnt down your stupid bar but it wouldn't have been on purpose. Now that I know you better, I'm kind of wishing I did."

"I"ll pretend I didn't hear that," he drawled. "My initial instincts were of course to investigate your intentions and have you followed."

"And how's that going for you?" She replied, sarcastically. "Or have you been too busy painting to notice?"

"Nobody speaks to me like this and gets away with it," he threatened. Caroline should have been afraid, especially given his eyes had darkened and his body had tensed considerably. "You should watch yourself."

"Or what?" She challenged, standing up and placing her hands on her hips in an act of defiance. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea given his power and her lack of it. Klaus quickly followed, his chest only inches from hers. The smirk tugging on his lips was telling her that Klaus was actually enjoying this. Bastard.

"Well, I guess we could start with this," he offered, leaning in like before but this time grazing his lips over her neck. Caroline froze, was this how she was going to die? He didn't bite her though, just ran his mouth across her skin as he inhaled her scent, almost like he was enjoying the moment before his kill. She should have been screaming in fear but instead she was shuddering with growing pleasure. If this was impending death it felt pretty damn good, the dizziness overwhelming her. It could be so easy to give into him and these foreign feelings but Caroline knew she had to focus. She was a bloody witch after all and intending on showing Klaus Mikaelson just that. Now, all she had to do was remember that spell she'd been practicing for days and the great Klaus Mikaelson would be nothing more than a furry, little, white mouse when she was finished with him.

"Seems like someone's all talk," she remarked, trying to gain his attention. He halted his assault on her neck and looked up into her eyes, his amused expression not lost on Caroline.

"You're really going to provoke me given what I could do to you?"

"No," she murmured, finally remembering the spell and reciting it. _"Tactus Adfectus. Actus Maledictum. Fascinare Tuum Encouraged. Fascinaire Mens Debilis."_

The first sign something was wrong was that he wasn't a mouse or any animal in fact, he was still in pre-spell, attractive form. However he was staring at her intensely now, dark blue eyes on her light ones, almost like he was working out what to do with her next. To say it was unnerving Caroline was an understatement. He finally acted, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him, making her yelp in surprise. "Oh, Caroline."

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Oh, I love you," before Caroline could react he'd captured her lips with his crimson ones. She wanted to push him away and try to work out what the hell she'd done but it was so good and she felt herself loosing all control in his embrace.


	4. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I put a spell on you, cause you're mine."

**Spellbound, Royal Street - Sunday AM**

"When you called and asked us to get to the shop I wasn't expecting this. What did you do?" Bonnie hissed, taking in a very lovesick Klaus with his arm snaked tightly around Caroline's waist.

"I told you not to do that," she chided, slapping his hand and extracting herself from his embrace and moving closer to an extremely annoyed Bonnie and an amused Katherine. "Bad Hybrid."

"You might want to be careful, some guys get turned on by slapping Care," Katherine quipped.

"Clearly he's already extremely turned on, Kat," Bonnie scowled. "And thanks for focusing on the important issues as usual. What the hell happened?"

"Well, here's the thing," she admitted sheepishly. "I found this one lurking around the cemetery spying on me yet again and we sort of got into what you could call a robust discussion…"

"Get to the point, Forbes."

"And I might have maybe cast a spell on him but it obviously wasn't the one I'd intended. Klaus Mikaelson should be a furry, little rodent by now not making love confessions and sticking to me like some parasite."

"Easy with the terminology, love," he interrupted. "I don't remember hearing you complaining when you were kissing me back."

"Now, we're getting to the good part," Katherine squealed excitedly. "How was it, was there plenty of tongue?"

"How do you think, it's me after all," Klaus boasted, looking towards Caroline a very telling blush crossing her face. She'd enjoyed every moment if that moaning against his lips was anything to go by.

"I'd suggest he leaves the room but we all know he'll hear us anyway." Caroline growled, sending Klaus a dirty look for his interruption.

"The spell seems to have dazed him out literally, he won't remember any of our conversation anyway, so it doesn't really matter if he stays or goes at this point," Bonnie added. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest that you cast a love spell, Caroline. Although what that has to do with turning someone into a mouse I have no idea. The spells aren't even remotely similar."

"Sounds like someone wanted a little action," Katherine giggled. "Although just so you know, I'm fairly certain you would have gotten that with or without then spell."

"Obviously I didn't mean to do this," she replied, feebly. "You know my track record with magic and it's not very promising. Plus, I was right by Marie Laveau's tombstone and we all know she used to cast love spells for her clients."

"Oh, so what you suddenly channelled her powers from the grave and you're going to blame a dead witch for your mistake?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just get back to the matter at hand. Can we please just reverse this, like now?"

"Love spells are irreversible," Katherine replied.

"What?"

"Haven't you seen the movie _The Craft,_ the only way they could break the spell was to kill the guy, pushed him straight out the window and splat."

"Oh that's just great, the one person I choose to cast this spell on also happens to be the only guy I can't kill," she groaned, catching his amused glance from across the room. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just one of the many reasons I love you, Caroline," he grinned, sidling over and rubbing himself up against her like the wolf he was, feeling her shiver in response. "Mmmm, that dry sense of humour."

"Okay, can we please just cool it on the love stuff for a few minutes, Mikaelson. And what did I tell you about not touching me?" Caroline stuttered, moving a further few feet away.

"Look, Katherine is obviously attempting some humour. She's just playing with you, Caroline. Although having said that, it is going to be difficult. We are dealing with the Original Hybrid here."

"I don't understand though, it was easy enough to cast the spell in the first place."

"Well, let's just hope it's that simple to reverse," she sighed. "Otherwise we are going to have some pretty pissed, Original siblings out for retribution."

"I didn't mean to Bonnie, I promise," she apologised. "He was just being so smug and so Klaus bloody Mikaelson that I just snapped. Trust me his stalker ass had it coming for a while now."

"I love it when you pay me compliments, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, surprising her and pulling her flush against him.

"Woah, you really messed him up good, Care," Katherine whistled. "He's practically dry humping you, next thing we know he'll be riding you on that counter top." Klaus merely responded with a throaty growl.

"Stop giving him ideas," Caroline hissed, her hands shaking as she pushed him away again.

"Can we please just focus!" Bonnie interrupted. "Look, it's done and we're running out of time. No doubt his siblings will be wondering where he is by now. Katherine, I need a candle and can you get me some sage, Caroline."

"Need some help from me, love?" Klaus asked, running his hand along her arm. She didn't respond just rolled her eyes and went in search of sage.

Klaus watched on in interest from the corner of the shop as the witches gathered the ingredients for their love reversal spell. He felt almost bad that they were going to so much effort. A reversal spell was never going to have its desired effect when the original spell wasn't successful in the first place. Klaus had been acting the whole time. He was lucky that his Latin, much like his Aramaic and multitude of languages he'd mastered over the years, was impeccable. She'd attempted to cast a love spell on him and that fact in itself intrigued him.

He was fairly certain she knew what she was doing and the whole mouse excuse was just that. Was it something she desired deep down, did she reciprocate his burgeoning feelings? Her kisses, as heavenly as they were, definitely alluded to that fact. She didn't attempt to move away just melted into him, returning his kisses with just as much passion and fervour. He figured when humans referred to being 'breathless' that's exactly what effect her kisses had on him. It wasn't just an attraction anymore it was much more than that.

When they kissed he felt it, like everything had finally fallen into place. It certainly explained his immediate attraction to her and that urgent desperation to be near her all the time and his unexpected painting inspiration. Caroline Forbes was his mate.

**Mikaelson Compound - Sunday PM**

"I cannot believe we are doing this again, we're practically regular visitors here," Caroline mumbled as they approached the Mikaelson compound. Klaus had seized the opportunity to take her hand, rubbing his thumb in slow circles across her skin. She hadn't bothered to fight him this time and given how distracted she seemed, he was beginning to realise that she felt something too. Klaus wasn't quite sure how she was going to react about the whole mate thing but first he had to admit to deceiving her. So one battle at a time.

He'd considered breaking the news back at Spellbound but the prospect of being outnumbered by some very pissed witches wasn't ideal just in case. He needed to get back to the compound where he knew it was safer. The only problem was trying to convince them to go there without giving himself away.

_"What are we going to do now?"_

_"Well, how do you feel about having Klaus stuck to your side for the rest of your life, Caroline?"_

_"Not helpful, Katherine," she growled, as the Hybrid in question leaned up against her. She hadn't even bothered to push him away which was very telling. "Can we try another spell?"_

_"We don't have another spell," she murmured._

_"So what you're telling me is that we have no other options."_

_"I think that's what we don't have another spell means, care," Katherine offered._

_"You really are annoying in a crisis, has anyone ever told you that?" Katherine didn't repond just rolled her eyes by way of response. "I fail to believe that there is nothing more we can do."_

_"_ _Well, there might be one thing now that I think about it," Bonnie murmured. "But it's not going to be easy."_

_"I'm willing to try anything." "_

_We need to get the Grimoire."_

_"Great, what is that? Actually, don't bother explaining, just tell me where to find it," Caroline responding enthusiastically. Klaus had to fight the urge to smile, glad that Bonnie was just that smart._

_"Esther's Grimoire? Are you crazy, Bon?"_

_"Who's Esther?"_

_"She's the Original witch, Klaus's mother. If anyone is going to have a spell we can use on Klaus, it's going to be her."_

_"Those books will be locked up nice and safe in the Mikealson compound, there is no way we could get that without them finding out what Caroline did to Klaus," Katherine warned. "We can't use magic if we run into trouble. That's a suicide mission."_

_"I know what I have to do," Bonnie sighed defeatedly. "I'll go to the Compound myself."_

_"No Bonnie that's too dangerous, if you're going we all are," Caroline said as Katherine nodded in agreement._

_"I can speak to Kol but I have to do this myself. It's the only way." Both girls obviously knew what that meant given their sympathetic stares in her direction but Klaus was immediately intrigued. He'd sensed something the other night at dinner but what exactly had transpired between Kol and Bonnie? Klaus knew that was something else he was going to have to deal with later._ _This wasn't the plan though, Klaus had to go with her but no one would believe that given his constant and close proximity to Caroline. The one thing he knew about his mate was that she was not only a woman of conviction but she was also extraordinarily fierce and brave and wouldn't allow Bonnie to go alone._

_"I'm sorry but I can't let you go, Bonnie," she said, almost like she could read his thoughts. Given their bond it wouldn't be altogether impossible. "This is my fault and I fully intend to take responsibility."_

_"This isn't my fault at all, just saying," Katherine quipped. "But I'm not letting you go alone, you know how much I love a little excitement and adventure. Plus I wouldn't mind me some Elijah Mikaelson eye candy." Klaus obviously missed that as well. He thought having to sit around with women would be boring but he was actually picking up some interesting morsels of information about them._

_"This is serious..."_

_"Bonnie, you're always trying to protect us and we love you for that but it's time we step up."_

_"And how do you expect me to improve my woeful witchcraft if you won't let me try? Plus, I'm pretty certain Klaus would kill anyone who tried to hurt me or my friends right now. We need to use that as leverage to get into the compound and get that book."_

_If only Klaus could tell her that he'd do it without a spell, she was his mate after all and he would protect her forever. "Plus, we all know Kol would never hurt you anyway, so you two better have my back in there," Katherine teased. "_

_Fine but no more casting spells on any more Originals Forbes, got it?" "Yes, ma'am," Caroline saluted._

"It's almost dinner time, do you think they'll have some of that steak we had the other night?" Katherine asked. "I could definitely have that and some of that Potato Gratin."

"You're thinking about food at a time like this?"

"I haven't eaten all day, Bonnie," she growled. "Blame the love spell extraordinaire over there for my random food thoughts."

"So, what's the plan exactly?"

"I'm going to speak with Kol, I don't mind what you two do. Although my sixth sense is telling me that Katherine is going to get her flirt on with Elijah and Caroline is going to be trying to keep Klaus from mauling her in front of his mortified siblings." Klaus didn't think that sounded like much of a plan, obviously someone else agreed.

"That's not a plan, Bon."

"Given our last trip here Katherine, I'm thinking plans don't always work for us, especially when it comes to you and your out of control hormones," she drawled. "So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Caroline murmured, looking toward the large doors ominously.

Suddenly he felt bad for deceiving her and before he knew what he was doing, Klaus squeezed her hand affectionately. She looked over at him, a genuine smile crossing her face as she squeezed his back, her gaze unwavering. Klaus couldn't help but think at that moment what a difference a day could make.


	5. Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love."

**Mikaelson Compound - Sunday PM**

"So, what you're telling me is that your witch friend did a little hocus pocus and now my brother is a pathetic, love sick puppy?" Rebekah demanded, pacing back and forth while looking from Bonnie to a rather dazed Klaus as she spoke. Caroline felt the need to clarify a few details but given her menacing stare and the fact Bonnie told her, in no uncertain terms, not to speak, Caroline refrained.

"And here I thought tonight was going to be boring," Enzo joked from the nearby couch. "Who needs a movie when I have a real life one playing out right in front of me. Speaking of which, I think we definitely need to film this and play it at Klaus' next birthday party." Caroline figured from the low snarl he emitted, Klaus didn't find Enzo's joke all that funny.

Ever since they entered the compound he'd been decidedly guarded and not as touchy. Caroline should have been pleased by that particular development but for some reason she was missing the feeling of his skin against hers. Even though it hadn't been long, Caroline had grown accustomed to having him close. She decided to blame it on temporary insanity and her increased stress levels since she made the Original Hybrid a lovesick puppy as Rebekah put it.

"Not helpful, Lorenzo," she drawled, ceasing her pacing briefly to reprimand him. Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, this family really loved to bicker.

"What I find absolutely laughable is that you expect us to believe that Miss Forbes accidentally cast a love spell on my brother," Elijah surmised, using air quotes when he said accidentally for added effect.

"Oh believe it," Katherine snorted, earning a dirty look from her friend.

"This is nothing but a blatant power grab to steal my mother's grimoires," Kol scoffed, directing his comment to Bonnie. "I'm rather offended you witches think we're so easy to fool." Beneath the animosity Caroline could sense the unmistakable hurt in his voice. Knowing their history she wasn't surprised. Bonnie seemed quite taken aback by his impersonal reply, her deafening silence not lost on Caroline.

"I say we just kill them all. No one messes with Niklaus or this family and gets away with it. We have a reputation in New Orleans to protect after all," Rebekah replied.

"You will do no such thing," Klaus threatened, finally contributing to the conversation. "You lay a hand on Caroline or the other witches and I will dagger you, sister. I've done it before and you know I would have no qualms in doing it again."

"Now, this is getting really interesting," Enzo smiled gleefully. "All I need is some popcorn and my viewing pleasure would be complete."

"Nik threatening to dagger me?" Rebekah baulked. "Remind me what I see in you again?"

"My devastatingly handsome looks for starters..."

"Oh please," Elijah interrupted. "Can we just focus on the matter at hand and not Enzo's complete lack of modesty?"

"The only thing we need to focus upon is that these girls are not to be harmed," Klaus insisted, placing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer. Caroline felt the warmth return to her body again as she melted into him. The absolute confusion she was experiencing was immense. Yes, he was only acting that way because he was under her spell but for some reason it all felt so real to her. Every touch, every look and every word seemed to betray an intense connection, not to mention a simmering attraction between them.

"Yeah, yeah because you apparently love blondie here," Kol drawled, sarcastically. "Trust me Niklaus, once this spell is lifted you'll be the one leading the mob."

"Do you really think we would come here at our own peril and offer to make amends if our motives weren't genuine?" Bonnie asked, looking pointedly at Kol. Caroline could tell she was trying to appeal to his supposed softer side. Although she was yet to see anything that indicated he actually possessed one.

"You're one to talk about being genuine," he mumbled, the venom in his voice thick.

"I'm the insincere one here?"

"Do we need to leave you two alone to fight this out?" Enzo asked, looking between the pair curiously.

"This is getting us nowhere," Elijah growled in frustration. "I would like to hear what Miss Forbes has to say for herself seeing she's been so quiet so far."

"Look, I truly am sorry," Caroline offered, ignoring the looks Bonnie was shooting her way. "My magic is still relatively new and I guess you could say kind of unpredictable. Yes, your brother annoys me immensely, especially with all that creepy stalking but it really wasn't meant with malice. Well, you know not too much. Plus he was sort of nuzzling my neck at that particular moment and all reason sort of flew out the window, well actually we were outside in a cemetery but you know what I mean..." she rambled feebly.

Katherine rolled her eyes in Caroline's direction and she realised this was why she was supposed to keep her mouth shut. "I wouldn't call it stalking, love," he offered, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "More like taking an interest in your activities and my deep appreciation for your presence. Plus I seem to recall you liking that nuzzling and the subsequent kisses."

"You sure did a number on big brother here," Rebekah muttered, raising her eyebrows in Caroline's direction.

"I'm not quite sure who did a number on whom at this point, it's all so bloody fascinating. Better than Jerry Springer that's for sure," Enzo grinned excitedly.

"Look, bottom line is that I feared for my safety," she argued. "I thought I was in danger at the time. You can't blame me for protecting myself, even if I did cast the wrong spell."

"Quite frankly your safety is the last thing I care about, even if this situation is strangely entertaining," Rebekah mused. Obviously Enzo's enthusiasm was beginning to rub off on the bitchy, blonde Original.

"I've heard enough," Elijah intervened. "As I'm the eldest and the custodian of the grimoires, I will be making the final decision."

"Way to take charge," Katherine purred. To be honest Caroline was a little surprised it had taken her this long to get her flirt on with Elijah given she'd been devouring him with her eyes since they'd arrived. Caroline could swear she saw a brief blush cross his face before he cleared his throat and continued. "Miss Bennett we will give you brief and supervised access to the grimoires but only to the section pertaining to love spells."

"How exactly are we going to cast this spell given our magic doesn't work here?"

"It doesn't matter Bonnie because you aren't getting access to those grimoires," Kol interrupted. Caroline had noticed his expression growing darker with every word uttered and she was a little afraid of what he might do in such an angered state.

"Kol this is non negotiable."

"No Elijah," he growled. "Those grimoires belong to all of us and I won't let a bunch of witches get their hands on our family heirlooms for their benefit."

"Last time I checked we were trying to reverse a spell to help your brother," Bonnie scoffed, moving towards him swiftly so their chests were almost touching. "I don't understand why you can't see that Kol. Stop letting that selfish and immature pride get in the way of us making amends."

"Selfish and immature pride?" He repeated, they were glaring at each other now and Caroline wasn't sure who was going to break eye contact first, they both seemed so determined to beat the other.

"My earlier suggestion about leaving them alone together still stands," Enzo chuckled. "For what I'm not so sure right now."

"Useful idea for once," Elijah conceded. "If you're so concerned about the grimoires, I suggest you supervise Ms Bennett in the attic, Kol. I couldn't think of a better person to protect mother's legacy."

"I never said..." Kol muttered before Bonnie spoke.

"It's probably not the best idea," she added. Caroline could tell by her shocked expression that Bonnie was worried about what might transpire in said attic. Caroline figured it was either a lot of shouting or something decidedly more pleasurable. If whatever happened lifted the spell she figured it was a win-win.

"Too bad," the eldest Mikaelson said dismissively. "This has already gone on too long so I suggest you both get to it." It was clear Bonnie and Kol weren't sure what to do or who to look at but they eventually made their way to attic, albeit reluctantly.

"Great, now that's finally decided, where can a girl get some food around here?" Katherine piped up, looking to them all but her gaze settling finally on Elijah. If there was an award for flirting, Caroline figured Katherine would win it hands down.

"Someone's a little demanding," Rebekah baulked.

"No, someone's a little hungry and our esteemed hosts haven't even offered so much as a drink," Katherine shot back. "I just figured while they work out a solution to this dilemma, I could at least get some sustenance in the meantime. We can't all grab the nearest person to have a feed." Rebekah's enraged expression was enough to tell her brother he needed to separate the two alpha females before any blood was shed. Even though she was a witch in a magic free environment against an Original, Caroline was pretty sure Katherine could hold her own.

"The kitchen is this way, Miss Pierce," Elijah mumbled, albeit a little nervously.

"Oh you can call me Katherine, but only you," she cooed. "You two might want to watch your brother while we're gone, he can get quite handsy and a little sickening when it comes to Caroline. You know just a friendly warning."

"Urgh. I refuse to babysit for some overly amorous guy when he's trying to get it on with her, especially since he's my big brother," Rebekah growled.

"So what exactly is your suggestion?"

"Well, Enzo," she began. "We need to divide and conquer, so how about you take Little Miss Bad Spell-maker outside and I have a word to my lovesick and wayward brother. Maybe magic isn't the only way to break this weird curse. I may not be a witch but I possess plenty of ball breaking talents myself."

"And so do I," Caroline shot back tartly, refusing to be bullied by his overbearing and annoying sister. Caroline was actually relieved she suggested Enzo given her bad attitude and the fact they'd sort of gotten along in the beginning. Klaus didn't seem to share her sentiments, his arms refusing to let go at first but she figured it was just the spell at work. She turned to face him, her hands finding their way to his face and rubbing her thumbs gently over those dimples she'd been struggling to ignore for too long.

"I'll be right back." Caroline had to admit leaving him was more difficult than she thought. Especially when he rubbed her lower back through the thin fabric of her top with his fingers and stared into her eyes intently. It would've been so easy to kiss him again and fall back into his arms but given the situation Caroline knew she couldn't let herself get attached. It was the only way to protect herself and her heart from getting hurt. She couldn't explain the foreign feelings she felt towards Klaus given they seemed to have developed so suddenly but Caroline already knew she was in far deeper than she should have been and it had to stop.

"You remember that day we first met?" Enzo asked Caroline directly as they stood outside the compound. The night was clear and Caroline was focusing on the twinkling stars above as he spoke. She'd been so stressed all day and this was the first time she'd been able to really take a deep breath and calm her conflicted thoughts. She had no idea what was happening but Caroline hoped that once the spell was lifted she could carry on like before.

"Well, you tried to push in line when I was desperate for my beignet fix," she offered.

"Actually you were the one who pushed in," he corrected. "Then you proceeded to bitch and moan about a certain English guy that spoiled your beloved baked goods. Knowing just how grouchy Klaus can be I could definitely relate." Caroline didn't respond just replayed their first meeting over again, funnily enough it wasn't about ruining her sugar fix it was the unexpected part when he wiped the icing sugar slowly from her face. "You know, I honestly thought you were a smart girl."

"Well, I thought you were an arrogant ass so I suppose that makes us even."

"Cute," he drawled.

"Where is this little pep talk going anyway? If this is Rebekah's way to try and interfere, I'm not interested."

"She may be opinionated but Rebekah isn't the boss of me."

"Could have fooled me."

"Funnily enough I was the only one who didn't seem to be fooled back there," he scoffed.

"What exactly are you getting at, Enzo?" Caroline huffed impatiently. He was the one who seemed to be enjoying himself throughout their earlier conversation so Caroline wasn't quite sure what he was getting at right now.

"Do I need to spell it out? You know pardon the pun and all that." Caroline raised her eyebrows by way of a response. After her busy day the last thing she felt like doing was putting up with some weird guessing games. "There is no spell, darling."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat at his accusation. It couldn't be, right?

"Klaus is not that good an actor," he offered. "I'm only telling you this because I can see so much more between you."

"More to this? So, what you're saying is that he's pretending to like me for some sort of sick and twisted fun?" Caroline thought back to their past day together and how he'd acted so friendly. If she was confused before, Caroline was utterly lost now. Had he been playing her? All this time Caroline had thought that she was the one to cast the love spell but it looks like he'd been pulling the strings all along. She really was the foolish idiot, all thanks to him. She'd cry if she wasn't so angry by his betrayal.

"I didn't say that," he responded. "You two have something that is unique..." Before he could complete his sentence Caroline was barrelling towards the courtyard ready to tell his sorry ass just where he could go.

Nobody messed with Caroline Forbes and got away with it, even if he was the most powerful creature on earth.


	6. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those fingers in my hair, that sly come-hither stare that strips my conscience bare...It's witchcraft."

**Mikaelson Compound, French Quarter Sunday - PM**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rebekah asked pointedly. Klaus looked over to the front gate relieved that Caroline was outside and didn't have the same supersonic hearing as the rest of his family.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you, Niklaus," she drawled. "Is this the way you're trying to get women these days? Pretending to be in love with them so you can cop a feel?" Klaus growled instinctively, there was only a few people that could annoy him this much and Rebekah was at the very top of his list right now. As much as he reveled in her touch, Klaus wanted so much more than that from Caroline.

"I'd watch how you speak to me."

"Stop trying to be the big, bad hybrid when you are pathetically rubbing yourself against that witch in my presence. I mean talk about visuals that I won't be able to get out of my head."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you've made this situation all about you, little sister."

"This situation? Why shouldn't I be surprised that you're trying to divert attention away from what's really going on here," she growled. "How about we stop pretending and get to the point."

"The point?"

"The point where you admit that this supposed spell is a ruse for your real intentions. Can't you just tell the girl how you feel, you know like normal people do?" Before he could bite back she continued. "Oh that's right you're not normal, silly me."

"It's not that easy." Given the determined look on her face, Klaus knew it was futile trying to argue with her in this mood and with that frustrating dogged determination she possessed in spades.

"Hi Caroline, by the way, I'm your mate," she mimicked. One thing he wasn't expecting her to say was that and not just because it was a ludicrous statement he'd never utter.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a lot more observant than you give me credit for, Niklaus. I've seen the way you've been acting around her the past few days and when I stumbled upon this pathetic attempt to get closer to the witch I knew for sure. I'm just surprised no one else has picked this up but I always was the smartest one in this bloody family."

"Ignoring that selfless display of modesty," he quipped. "I only came to the compound under this ruse because I didn't want the witches to retaliate magically and what better place for that not to happen than here?"

"That still doesn't explain the fact that you went along with this in the first place."

"I was in shock," he murmured, surprised that he was being so frank with his sister of all people. "I'd suspected a connection but it wasn't until we kissed that I knew for sure."

"And now instead you've done everything possible to alienate your mate, great work Niklaus."

"I don't need this right now you know," he scowled. "Anyway, since when are you on Caroline's side? The other night after dinner you said she was annoyingly perky."

"She still is but I have to give the girl credit for making you slightly less grouchy than usual. So, what exactly are you planning to do? Wait for a spell to be cast from mother's grimoires and pretend to be fine again and decidedly less touchy?"

"I hadn't really gotten that far yet," he admitted, sheepishly.

"Yeah you were too busy feeling up the witch to plan appropriately," she snorted. "I'm usually one for being all sorts of conniving and manipulative but in this instance, I have to recommend some honesty and pronto, Nik. The last thing we need is not one but three angry witches out for retribution."

"I'll have you know that I have every intention of telling her."

"When exactly?"

"When the time is right but I was waiting until we got here," he replied weakly. The last thing Klaus felt like was being peppered with annoying questions from his little sister given everything that was happening.

Call him crazy but over the last few hours, he could have sworn Caroline was warming to his touch and actually enjoyed their close proximity even if it was supposedly enforced. He'd felt it coming on gradually but when they approached the compound and he instinctively squeezed her hand sensing her apprehension, Klaus couldn't believe it when she returned his gesture. Maybe his crazy plan wasn't so crazy after all. Klaus was just hoping that after she discovered the truth Caroline would remember the connection they'd shared.

This whole mate thing was new to Klaus but he liked to think that it would have the happy ending he craved. Just thinking about wanting to be happy made Klaus realize just how much his life had changed in a few short days especially given he'd walked this earth for over one thousand years. Something had always seemed to be missing and Klaus knew now that it had been her. The beautiful, blonde witch that had breezed into town, almost burnt down one of his establishments, pretended to turn him into a mouse and stolen his heart in the process. Klaus knew there was a reason she cast that love spell instead and he was hoping she was slowly coming to the realization that he was her mate, just as she was his.

"Yeah I can see how well that's working for you, Niklaus," she drawled, breaking him from his thoughts. He really needed to tell her and fast.

"I need to find Caroline," he said determinately, walking towards the door.

* * *

"Peanut butter and jelly is the ultimate combination," she shared. Katherine was perched atop their kitchen counter like she owned the place and was lecturing Elijah about his sandwich filling choices. Apparently without their chef around that was her only option dinner wise.

"I'll take your word for it, Miss Pierce," Elijah offered formally, busying himself with the bread. He wasn't even hungry but figured occupying the feisty brunette was his duty given everything happening elsewhere in the compound.

"So ridiculously polite aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Rather than tell me you detest my taste you choose to avoid commenting," she replied chomping into her sandwich greedily. "It's okay you know, I won't hold it against you, even if your food choices are pretty boring."

"Boring?" Elijah balked, regarding his ham, cheese and tomato sandwich curiously. "I'll have you know there's mustard on this too."

"Oooh that's crazy," she teased, swinging her legs back and forth against the kitchen cabinets. "If you tell me it's seeded or Dijon, I'm not sure we can manage all that extra excitement tonight."

"You really think I'm boring," he said. Katherine figured it was more of a statement than a question.

"Serious not boing," she smiled. "And even if you were, trust me I could stare at you in that suit and everything would all be forgiven."

"Oh, so now I'm just a piece of meat for you to ogle," he inquired, his eyebrow cocked curiously.

"I didn't know people still used the word ogle but no I wouldn't say that exactly," she drawled, placing her food down and focusing her full attention on Elijah.

When she'd first met him at dinner a few nights earlier Katherine had been immediately attracted to the tall, dark-haired Mikaelson, even though he wasn't her usual type. Stuffy and uptight never really had been until now. There was definitely something sexy about his strong presence and Katherine wanted nothing more than to ruffle those perfect feathers. "I have to admit that when you take charge of the family like you did before it's pretty hot to watch."

"Well, given the situation I didn't really have a choice. I'm curious, do you ever take anything seriously, Miss Pierce?" He asked moving closer, his hand slightly grazing her leg in the process.

"Well, I suppose I like to think that you're broody enough for the both of us," she shot back, sending him her most dazzling smile. She could smell his spicy aftershave from this proximity and it took all Katherine's willpower not to kiss away the grave expression that was constantly plastered across his gorgeous face. It seemed like such a waste to Katherine. His brown eyes searched her face earnestly, almost like he was torn about what to do with her next. She was thinking exactly the same thing about him. "Do you ever smile?"

"I try not to very often," he conceded.

"Afraid it's going to ruin that ruthless reputation of yours, Mr Mikaelson?" She asked teasingly, using his same formality.

"Something like that," he replied but Katherine couldn't miss the slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. If she wanted to kiss him when he was serious now she wanted to jump him. For some reason, Elijah was very different from anyone she'd ever experienced and Katherine felt completely out of her depth with him. Elijah eventually tore his gaze from hers and moved away, occupying himself with placing lids on the assorted jars and putting them back in the refrigerator. "I think its time I checked on Kol, god knows what he might do without some adult supervision."

"What do you call Bonnie?" Katherine asked, pushing herself off the counter and standing beside him.

"I have the distinct impression that she might need some supervision too, we don't want her killing him now do we? Not that I'd blame her given I have that urge on a daily basis when it comes to Kol."

"You seem to forget she can't use her powers here."

"I didn't forget, but I have a strong suspicion that Miss Bennett can hold her own against my younger brother."

"You wouldn't be wrong about that," she agreed thinking about all of that pent up tension between them and following him from the kitchen, her sandwich long forgotten. 

* * *

"Petulant child isn't your best look, Kol," Bonnie accused, watching him pace back and forth impatiently. "Just stop stalling and show me where the damn grimoires are before I wipe that pout off your face."

The darkened attic was large but also overly crowded with items including a number of framed artworks, large, wooden chests and an array of antique furniture throughout. Bonnie figured you'd accumulate a lot of stuff when you're thousands of years old. If Katherine had that kind of a life span god knows where you'd store all her things including her exorbitant shoe collection.

"You should really watch who you're threatening, witch," Kol seethed, finally stopping his pacing to send her a dirty look.

"I love how you think calling me that is somehow going to make me feel bad," she drawled. "How about we just quit with all the pleasantries and do what your brother said already?"

"My brother is not my keeper."

"Yet, here we are," she scowled. "Do I need to remind you that this is about lifting the spell on Klaus?"

"A spell that would never have been cast if your stupid friend hadn't decided to go rogue," he muttered. "There's an established hierarchy in New Orleans and if you'd done your job and briefed her correctly we wouldn't be in this damn mess."

"Yes, you're Original family royalty and I'm just a lowly witch, don't worry you've made yourself perfectly clear about that fact on a number of occasions."

"Yet you still continue to flout the rules."

"Oh, so it's all my fault," she shot back. "This is so typical of you, Kol. I'm curious, does it make you feel better to blame me for everything that is going wrong in your life?"

"Yes," it was only a one-word answer but Bonnie could sense the overwhelming emotion in his voice. He sat down on a nearby chest and placed his head in his hands. Bonnie had never seen him this vulnerable and it was obvious everything that happened between them was finally taking its toll.

Bonnie shook her head at first wondering what she ever saw in this guy. He was immature, stubborn and could hold one hell of a grudge. Although at the same time she couldn't help but feel all of the unresolved feelings she'd tried to stifle for Kol come flooding back in that exact moment. Yes, she'd rejected him but Bonnie had never expected this amount of animosity.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. It would have been so easy to throw another insult back his way but Bonnie could tell he was still hurting and that his harsh words were his way of coping. She'd been so emotional after finding out his real identity back then and hadn't given any thought to his feelings before she fled. He'd lied to her after all, deceived her into thinking that he was someone else.

"For what exactly? That comment, leaving without saying goodbye or the fact you rejected me without letting me explain why I did what I did?"

"You lied to me, how did you expect me to react?" "I just hoped you'd stay around long enough for me to explain, not leave Chicago without so much of a see you later."

"It never would have worked Kol, we are just too different."

"Something you decided again without giving me the opportunity to make my case. Being an Original vampire isn't as fantastic as it sounds, especially when you have Mikael Mikaelson as a father."

"You told me about your family pressure," she admitted, taking a seat next to him. Bonnie had promised herself that she'd never be this close to him ever again but the situation seemed to call for it. He reacted immediately, lifting his gaze to meet hers seriously. Brown eyes on brown as he continued.

"But yet knowing all of that you still left," he uttered. "You don't know how many times I wish I could be someone else without all the added family expectations. You've met my siblings now so surely that is case in point."

"Rebekah is certainly forthright," she offered, albeit feebly.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Kol grinned, turning to face her. Bonnie couldn't miss the fact that he'd rallied and she was in danger of losing herself to him all over again if she wasn't careful. After all he was still an Original. "Do you know how hard it is to let yourself fall in love with someone who could just break your heart and all those dreams for the future in an instant?"

"For once we agree on something," she murmured. Bonnie wasn't sure who instigated the kiss but she didn't really care as his mouth massaged hers hungrily after so long apart. Before too long, she was laid out on the chest and Kol was feathering kisses along the length of her neck. She couldn't resist any longer, pulling him closer as his lips traced the curve of her breast and losing herself to the feelings she'd tried to hide for so long.

"Oh my poor eyes," Elijah moaned, shielding his vision from what was going on in the attic between his brother and Bonnie.

"Don't listen to him," Katherine chided as the couple attempted to cover their bare skin from the surprise interruption. "Please continue, not all of us are such prudes."

"They are supposed to be finding some way to lift the spell not..."

"Having crazy, attic sex?" Katherine finished his sentence, peeling his hands from his face. "Oh please, everyone's entitled to a break and I myself couldn't think of a better way to spend that time."

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asked. He'd barrelled towards the front door only to run into the object of his affection in the entry hall. He could have sworn she was angry given the way her blue eyes were darting around erratically and her breathing slightly ragged.

"Everything okay, love? I know Enzo can be a bit of a twat," he offered sincerely. She seemed to calm from his words immediately, her gaze now solely focusing on him. "Actually a lot of a twat."

"You'd be right," she agreed. "I just really need some time away from the family drama, it's stifling."

"Well, good luck," Klaus mused thinking she had summed it up so fittingly. It had only been twenty minutes but seeing her again had made Klaus realise that he couldn't live without her for too long.

As much as he wanted to resent the mating bond Klaus knew it was the best thing to happen to him. Correction. Caroline Forbes was the best thing to happen to him ever and given his thousand-year life span that was saying a lot.

"What do you do when it gets too much?" Klaus was slightly taken aback by the intimacy of her question.

"Well," he began, knowing exactly what he did to deal with the madness that was the Original family of vampires. "I suppose I go into my studio. It's quiet and allows me to think about what the perfect life could be like." He noticed her falter slightly before she responded.

"Take me there," she rasped.

"Well, last time we went there..." he uttered, trying to be honest finally. After everything it was the least he owed her. The last thing Klaus wanted to do was upset her given the number of paintings starring her on the walls. Caroline thought there were a few last time she visited but his artistic inspiration had burgeoned since then. He figured she'd think it was all part of the love spell though so eventually lead her inside. If anything he hoped she'd see just what she meant to him.

She walked around the room, her hands running slowly over the various paintings as she took them all in. Klaus was desperate to ask what she thought, hoping he'd graduated from stalker to something even slightly more appealing in her eyes. "Funny how I never saw this one before though."

Klaus knew that image as well as he knew himself. It was her first night in New Orleans, just before she'd set the napkin alight. He'd lied when he said she'd garnered his attention after that particular incident. Klaus remembered that night so clearly, he'd been restless which wasn't unusual. As he turned the corner into the nearby alley his whole life had been completely shaken by the mysterious blonde in his sights. At the time he didn't know why but now given she was his mate it was all so obvious.

Klaus never believed in fate but seeing her that night and the subsequent interactions he knew they were meant to be. The image of her that night had taken a back seat in his mind, almost like he was too afraid to paint it because she might disappear completely. He'd hastily worked on it after dinner with the three witches that night, determined to keep their story alive after she'd left so prematurely. If he was being honest it was his favourite painting of her so far.

"You saw me that night?" Klaus only nodded. He couldn't respond verbally, his emotions were too heightened at that point. Plus he wasn't sure how he was going to explain his appearance that night.

"I look so scared, I suppose I was being in a new city with foreign and unpredictable powers."

"It must have been difficult," he offered, moving closer.

"It was but then I met my sisters."

"I want you to know that you'll always have me too, love," he murmured, closing the distance between them. She never failed to have that heady effect on him and he certainly didn't need a spell to be drawn to her kindness and beauty. "Actually, there's something I need to..." Before Klaus could continue, her hands had found his hair and were running them through his dark, blonde curls affectionately.

He closed his eyes, the wolf inside him relishing in the feeling of her sweet caress. She leaned closer, placing chaste kisses on his temple, nose and finally his crimson lips. Klaus lost himself, returning her kiss with a renewed urgency desperate to taste her again. Before he could slip his tongue inside her warmth she'd moved away, Klaus howling in pain as she kneed him roughly between his legs. The one thing he expected to feel down there had been much more pleasurable.

"How dare you."

"Caroline," he pleaded, wishing the pain away. He may have been the invincible, Original hybrid but it didn't make it any less sore not to mention humiliating to his sizeable ego.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Mikaelson," she chided. "I was stupidly beginning to think that you were better than that manipulative dictator everyone in this town paints you to be but it turns out I was the gullible one."

"It's not like that..."

"Spare me, I have felt absolutely terrible all day about what happened even though you're public enemy number one. But all this time you were playing me."

"Caroline.."

"Right now I don't really care what you think, in fact, if I never see you again it will be too soon." Before Klaus could object she'd run from the room. Klaus could hear her calling to Bonnie and Katherine urgently about leaving.

He raced towards her voice noticing that everyone had now congregated in the entry hall. Katherine and Bonnie seemed confused so too his brothers as Caroline moved towards the door purposefully.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I can't let you leave, Miss Forbes," Elijah insisted, placing himself between the door and the three witches.

"Good call, brother," Rebekah uttered standing by his side. "These witches aren't going anywhere."


	7. That Old Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For you're the lover I have been waiting for. You're the mate that fate had me created for..."

**Louis Armstrong Park - 701 N Rampart Street - Friday AM**

Caroline sat idly on the park bench, mindlessly pulling apart her fresh baguette and throwing it towards the greedy birds gathered nearby. It was supposedly her lunch but Caroline didn't have an appetite, in fact, she hadn't consumed much since her ordeal at the Mikaelson compound and that was saying a lot given her usually excessive eating habits. She assumed once she'd gone back to her life working at Spellbound and practicing her witchcraft, all would go back to normal.

Unfortunately, a certain, lying hybrid that had been haunting her relentlessly had other plans. Those mocking, crimson lips and disarming dimples had an unwelcome way of entering her subconscious. Even in her waking hours, he would rudely interrupt Caroline at the most inopportune times. WhyCaroline had no idea. He'd deceived her in the worst possible way but yet she couldn't shake him or the feeling of his lips against hers. Caroline had decided he'd placed a spell on her this time but unlike her failure, he seemed to have succeeded.

Bonnie and Katherine knew something wasn't right, they would have been stupid not to given her erratic behavior the past few days. Her only saving grace was that Bonnie and Katherine seemed to have been equally distracted by their own Mikaelson issues. As angry as they'd all been by the deception, there was no denying they'd all left their mark on the three witches.

**Mikaelson Compound - Monday AM**

_"Excuse me?" Caroline challenged. There was no way in hell she was going to stay in this idiot's house after she knew exactly what he'd done. Call her crazy but even after everything, Caroline still had her pride even if it had been dented considerably._

_She was inwardly kicking herself for falling for his act. Since when had she become so damn naive? Caroline decided to blame it on the fact that she'd been off-kilter ever since arriving in New Orleans and being thrown into this whole new world of witchcraft and vampires. She thought the most she'd have to worry about was memorizing her spells, not warding off an Original, Hybrid stalker and his cuckoo family._

_"You will let us leave immediately. I figured after your brother faked being under my spell it's the least I deserve."_

_"Which is exactly why we can't let you leave, Miss Forbes," Elijah countered, his steely gaze unwavering._

_"Is someone scared of a few witches?" Katherine balked. Unlike her previous comments which had all been laced with flirty undertones, it was obvious the brunette wasn't playing so nice anymore._

_"We are not scared," Rebekah scoffed. "We just don't need unpredictable witches roaming the streets with a silly grudge."_

_"Silly grudge? That's an interesting way of putting it," Bonnie drawled. "If it wasn't for your brother's weird vendetta..."_

_"Oh come on, darling," Enzo interrupted. "I think vendetta is a little strong, it was more like a crush gone slightly skewed."_

_"I am still in the room you realize," Klaus growled, his gaze trained solely on Caroline. She was finding his attention unnerving, especially when she was supposed to be outraged by his betrayal._

_"So, why don't you start acting like it?" Rebekah mumbled. "Kol, surely you have something to say, you usually can't shut your trap." Caroline hadn't known him for long but she had to admit his lack of opinion on the situation was strange. His eyes remained glued on Bonnie's brown ones, almost like he was torn about what to do or say._

_"I can't believe you're encouraging him to complain," Enzo joked. Caroline was beginning to realize he had a tendency to mask awkwardness with jokes. Given Rebekah's unimpressed gaze, she was starting to wonder just what the couple had in common._

_"The decision is final," Elijah asserted, ignoring Enzo. "You will remain our guests until we decide otherwise."_

_"Your guests?" Katherine asked incredulously. "I didn't realize imprisoning people was considered hospitality these days." It was obvious any initial attraction between them had cooled significantly._

_"Enough!" Klaus bellowed, finally breaking out of his self-imposed trance. "They are free to go."_

_"But Niklaus..." Rebekah attempted to argue before he interrupted._

_"No buts," he bit out. "I am to blame for this, not them." Caroline had since averted her gaze, too afraid to meet his stare and get lost in his blue eyes again before he added. "Let them go, that's an order."_

_The next moments were a blur for Caroline. One minute they were arguing with the Originals and the next the three girls were walking free from the compound without so much of a backward glance. It was easier this way but for some reason, Caroline felt a strange sensation overtake her body and every step away from him made her heartache. She had no idea why though given his callous treatment towards her._

_The girls had headed home, exhausted from the drama. Usually, it was fun to sit around on the couch, gossip and drink hot cocoa but they were decidedly silent, each girl obviously going over recent events in their head._

_"I can't believe they weren't going to let us leave after everything he'd done," Bonnie murmured, finally breaking the silence. "Talk about double standards."_

_"Well, maybe not Kol or Klaus," Katherine muttered. "Elijah was ready to lock us away in the compound until god knows when with his bitchy and, might I add, extremely inhospitable sister. Boy did I have him wrong."_

_"I'd hardly call Kol innocent in all of this though," Bonnie mumbled, her cheeks reddening slightly at the mention._

_"Guilty of what exactly? Being just his usual, arrogant self or making out with you big time in the presence of Esther's grimoires?"_

_"You did what?" Caroline asked, finally breaking from her daze._

_"We..."_

_"They were getting it on, I'm not sure what would have happened if Elijah and I hadn't interrupted, if you know what I mean," Katherine offered, sending a sly wink in Bonnie's direction._

_"I didn't mean to," she spluttered. "One minute we were arguing and the next.."_

_"You were sucking face not to mention other places..."_

_"Katherine, please," Bonnie chided. "I think we've got the picture."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You didn't have to see it first hand, Care."_

_"Sorry, I was too busy finding out that my supposed spell affected stalker was actually playing me this whole time. I feel like such an idiot."_

_"_ _You are not the idiot," Bonnie said, pulling Caroline closer so that she was huddled against her chest. "He is the idiot. I figure it must run in the Mikaelson genes."_

_"I'll second that," Katherine agreed, snuggling in closer and rubbing her arm affectionately. As much as she wanted to cry herself to sleep because of what he did and the fact it had affected her so much, Caroline was so thankful to have her best friends. They stayed like that for a while just hugging in the silence, too tired to discuss it any further._

**Louis Armstrong Park - 701 N Rampart Street - Friday AM**

"They prefer beignets," a female voice offered, taking a seat on the bench beside Caroline.

"I don't blame them but I'd feel kind of responsible for feeding the birds all those excess calories."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," she joked. Caroline took in the stranger's immaculate appearance with her long, dark waves cascading across her back and a set of piercing, blue eyes. Caroline hadn't met too many witches during her short time in New Orleans besides Bonnie and Kat but she could certainly spot one a mile away, especially one this powerful. "I'm Celeste."

After the past week, Caroline was incredibly wary about strangers and the last thing she needed was some witch attempting to make conversation given her mood. If there was something Caroline had learned it was that everyone had a motive in this place. Before she could leave, Caroline felt a sudden paralysis overcome her body. "If you hadn't noticed, I really can't be bothered with small talk," she growled.

"What do you want with me?" She managed to bite out, even though she couldn't move from the bench.

"Why Klaus Mikaelson of course," she chuckled. "What better leverage to get the Original Hybrid than with his very own mate." Mate? Caroline questioned herself silently too overwhelmed to respond immediately. She'd heard the term thrown around but wasn't quite sure what it had to do with her or the idiot hybrid that had lied to her.

"Mate?"

"Oh come on Caroline," she scoffed. "You may be blonde but I think you know what that means." Even in her current state, the word reverberated throughout her still form again. Caroline wasn't sure whether the witch was lying for her own benefit or if it was actually true. The deep loss and heartache she'd felt since their separation four days earlier would certainly explain some things.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline lied, attempting to get away but failing miserably.

"Of course you don't," she muttered, sarcastically. "I think it's time we get out of this excessive sunlight, don't you Caroline? I really do hate unnecessary heat."

**Rousseau's Hotel - French Quarter - Friday PM**

"What the hell have you done, Mikaleson?" Bonnie accused, approaching Klaus at one of the many bars he owned later that night. He turned to look at her, his expression stoic.

"Well, Bonnie," he murmured, lazily leaning closer. "Well, as King I do a considerable amount that most don't like in these parts, so you are going to have to be more specific."

"Enough with the arrogant royalty act," Katherine scoffed. "You know exactly what you've done to our friend." At the mention of Caroline, he was immediately attentive. His blue eyes gazing at them curiously before ushering them into the back office. Bonnie figured it was to eliminate unwanted attention and embarrassment but they'd realize later it was much more than that.

"What's happened to Caroline?" He asked urgently, his eyes flickering between them.

"Well, you should know," Katherine growled. "I know you are obsessed with her but abduction is just all kinds of crazy, even for you."

"I did not abduct her," he insisted, now pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I would never do that to Caroline."

"Oh, just like you wouldn't pretend to be affected by a spell."

"I deeply regret my behavior," Klaus admitted, finally coming to a stop in front of Bonnie as he said it. "If I could take that back I would."

"We've heard enough lies from you, Klaus. We just want our best friend back."

"So do I," he murmured, his gaze now fixated on the floor. "I"m going to kill whoever did this to my..."

"Another day, another death threat," Rebekah sing-songed from the doorway.

"Obviously someone has a problem with knocking," Katherine muttered.

"If I get started on all your problems witch, we could be here all night," she shot back, sending her a dirty look.

"Now, why can't we all be friends for once?" Enzo interrupted coming into view. "You know have a nice glass of wine and a few laughs?"

"Seriously Enzo?" Kol asked incredulously, moving into the room, his eyes firmly trained on Bonnie who immediately looked away in embarrassment.

"As much as I love a great family reunion, none of this involves you."

"You'd be surprised, Miss Pierce," a familiar voice chimed into the conversation, his suit-clad figure making his way to the center of the room.

"Oh what, are you going to try and imprison us again?" Usually unemotional, his brown eyes seemed to reflect something resembling remorse when he looked in her direction.

"Yeah, like you have Caroline."

"We don't have Caroline, Bonnie," Kol offered softly.

"You don't?"

"Wow, I've only been trying to protest my innocence and you believe Kol of all people?" Klaus drawled. "Unbelievable."

"Well, given your past indiscretions what do you expect?" Katherine mumbled.

"You can hardly blame someone who finds his mate for acting slightly irrational," Enzo offered, drawing shocked glances from the rest of the room.

"Lorenzo," Rebekah chided.

"Caroline is your mate?" Bonnie inhaled sharply. "But how can that be? I mean you did so many bad things and then she..."

"She what?" His ears pricked up curiously knowing the next thing Bonnie was about to say would make him either the happiest or the most devastated hybrid.

"At least it explains those weird, stalkerish tendencies now," Katherine deduced intervening in the moment. "But now you mention it Caroline was.."

"Was what?"

"We really have some more pressing issues than who said and did what," Elijah interrupted. Klaus was annoyed by his interruption given he was desperate to know exactly how Caroline had been acting, and if it mirrored his behavior, but she was obviously in grave danger and he had to save her. 

"You've never spoken more sense big brother and I couldn't agree more. We are all going to scour the Quarter for Caroline, I'll get my men onto it immediately. Whoever did this is dead once I find them." Klaus threatened, moving swiftly towards the door.

"Niklaus, wait," Rebekah pleaded. "We know who might have done this."

"What?"

"That's what I was trying to say before," Elijah murmured. "Celeste has returned and is out for revenge against our family but mostly against you, Niklaus." Klaus was momentarily shocked.

"How do you know for sure?"

"She left this behind," Elijah placed a silver locket in his hand. He regarded it curiously before opening it up gingerly, unsure of what he would find. It didn't take long to recognise a familiar picture contained inside to know.

"That's Caroline's locket," Katherine whimpered. The confirmation almost made him reel back in shock, especially at what he'd found inside. Maybe subconsciously she had been thinking about him as he had about her. His mate.

"Who is Celeste?" Bonnie pleaded, her eyes finally tearing away from the familiar locket.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Kol offered by way of response, the room descending into complete silence at what threat was to come.


	8. The Witch Queen of New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She lived in a world of magic, possessed by the devils from a shack near the swamplands, made of mud-pile brick."

**Mikaelson Compound - Saturday PM**

"You're all useless," Klaus bellowed from the balcony, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I thought I made myself clear that you weren't to return until you'd found Caroline, no bloody excuses."

"That's just the thing," Josh gulped. "We can't find her. We've scoured the entire city inside and out but there's no trace of her anywhere."

"I'm trying to decide whether you're lazy, incompetent or a mixture of both," he scowled, ceasing his pacing to stare at the boyish-looking vampire. "I suppose it won't matter when I come down there and tear out your liver."

"Now Niklaus," Rebekah interrupted, parting his minions as she made her way through the gathered crowd, hips swaying hypnotically as she did. "You know I prefer the kidneys, always makes the best stew after all."

"Rebekah, I'm in no mood for your presence," he growled. Rebekah gave him an exaggerated eye roll before raising her hand to shoo away his gathered minions. They dispersed happily, obviously glad to be away from the Original Hybrid in an increasingly bad and possibly revenge killing mood.

"Well, neither am I King Grouchy but yet here we are anyway," she scoffed. "I had to balance this up and decided that you'd be in a much worse mood if Caroline was still missing."

"Well, you didn't need to come all this way to figure that out," he muttered, taking a much-needed swig from his glass of whiskey. It was the only thing that could take away the edge of losing his mate. Celeste was going to pay, one limb and organ at a time. How dare she come into his territory and kidnap the most important person to him? Obviously it was all part of her big revenge plot but the way Klaus saw it was she wouldn't last the night if he had his way.

He'd managed a few stray hours of sleep the previous night but one thing he couldn't escape were the visions of her. He'd seen her in his dreams, lying tied up and helpless on the floor and all he wanted to do was reach out and stroke her hair, whispering in her ear that it was all going to be okay and he was on his way. But after waking restlessly, Klaus realized he had no idea where she was and it angered him immensely. What was the point of visions if you couldn't make anything concrete of them?

"You're going about this the wrong way," she offered. "Not that I'm surprised given the frantic frenzy you've worked yourself into."

"Did I ask your opinion, little sister?"

"No, but you really should have, big brother," she muttered, emphasizing the words big brother for extra effect. "Vampires aren't going to help you. It was a witch that took her and you need one to find her again."

"Besides the two nosy and protective witches, who are plotting my death as we speak, I'm not too sure..."

"I always assumed the King of New Orleans would be a lot calmer," a deep voice interrupted, making him look towards the voice. Although Klaus had never seen him in the flesh, he instantly knew who it was. His tall stature, poised exterior, and unwavering glance was enough to tell Klaus that Rebekah had summonsed the most powerful witch in New Orleans. The fact she'd managed to get him to the compound was saying something.

"Vincent?" "The one and only," he quipped. "I had no intention of coming but your sister possesses this really annoying nagging quality. I could only take so much of that high pitched whining in my ear."

"Tell me about it," he drawled. "So, any chance you could help?"

"Last time I checked this needs to be a mutually beneficial arrangement," he said. "I can help but what would the great Klaus Mikaelson give me in return?" Klaus was silent for a moment weighing up his options. Caroline was becoming his whole world so he was basically willing to give up his soul if Vincent asked for it.

"Any..."

"Don't listen to him, he's drunk on love," Rebekah interrupted quickly."But we'd be willing to look at possible options."

"I want freedom for the witches in the quarter," he asserted. "For too long we've been oppressed by your family even though we've never been malicious in return."

"Okay..."

"Again, don't listen to him," Rebekah cut Klaus off with a warning glance. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"That we live side-to-side in peace, going about our activities as usual but not interfering in each other's lives. You can remain the ruling hierarchy but we are no longer beholden to your orders." Klaus attempted to speak before Rebekah silenced him with her eyes.

"How about we decide on a truce between the vampires and witches for the time being and then once you deliver Caroline Forbes, we'll re-evaluate?" She conceded. "This one's a little lovesick so there's no way we're going to defer to his judgment right now." Vincent looked between the two of them curiously before nodding.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Caroline?" A high pitched voice squealed from the front door.

"Who gave them entry rights?" Klaus drawled, looking towards the brunette witches as they approached purposefully.

"Ah, you did brother," Kol scoffed, now coming into view. "When you decided a little dinner party was a great idea. Remember that particular evening?"

"I was being hospitable to our new NOLA residents."

"More like you were trying to woo your mate," Elijah whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. Klaus was really regretting that everyone seemed to know that particular fact. "Oh, if it isn't the…"

"Vincent, yes. I'd say it was a pleasure but I'm not too sure that this situation lends itself to it."

"Long time no see, Miss Pierce." Elijah greeted her just as the two witches approached the group.

"Don't you Miss Pierce me," she chided before turning to Klaus accusingly. "Why haven't you found Caroline yet?"

"It's taking longer than anticipated," Klaus responded, albeit feebly.

"Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful creature on earth or something like that," Bonnie muttered sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a stalling tactic."

"I'm officially intrigued. A stalling tactic for what exactly, Bennett?" Kol enquired, moving closer so as to intimidate her.

"Trying to cover up for the fact he was responsible for her abduction."

"We already know he's a creepy psycho stalker," Katherine offered. "So, it wouldn't be much of a stretch."

"That's no way to speak about my brother," Elijah growled at her.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me? Rip out my heart, buddy?"

"Some ingrates are making themselves a little too comfortable in our house," Rebekah scowled. "How about a lot less witchy attitude and more solving this annoying problem so I don't have to put up with his bad mood and their unwanted opinions."

"Why do I feel like I've entered a really bad, family sitcom?"

"You're…" Bonnie squealed excitedly, finally noticing the other male in the room, who'd been quiet up until now.

"Yes, I'm THE Vincent," he interrupted. "Now we've got that settled a third time, how about we get to work? Having some extra witch power might actually be extremely beneficial."

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't mess with my new manicure after what this cost me in the Quarter," Katherine muttered.

"Enough!" Klaus bellowed, his patience finally wearing away. "We are doing exactly what you wanted, finding Caroline."

"Celeste is extremely powerful and has many friends who could conceal her whereabouts," Vincent explained. "We'll try a locator spell first and then go from there."

"We already tried yesterday and came up with nothing," Katherine murmured sadly. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Either that or Celeste has managed to cloak her activities from detection. Its been done before."

"So, how exactly are we going to find her then?" Elijah asked slightly perplexed. "I thought you were the wise one with all the answers." Before Vincent could bite back Klaus spoke, more to himself than anything.

"I had some visions but all I could see was a cramped, windowless room, with a dark floor," Klaus began, hoping it didn't sound as weird as he imagined.

"How exactly are you having visions?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Don't tell me the all-powerful Original Hybrid has some other powers we didn't know about."

"Tends to be the direct result of the whole mates thing, darling," another voice chimed into the discussion.

"Enzo!" Kol grinned. "I'd say I missed you, but I'd be lying."

"You are a weird bunch," Vincent whistled.

"Hold on. This mates thing again?" Katherine asked, her interest well and truly piqued. "I kind of disregarded this theory as cuckoo at the time."

"Can we possibly leave this rather personal discussion for another time," Klaus interrupted, feeling increasingly awkward with every passing moment. Last time he checked, Caroline didn't know about that particular fact and he didn't want her to find out through Bonnie and Katherine of all people. Klaus had decided to tell her himself before this whole kidnapping debacle decided to mess with his plans.

"No, it really turns out those two crazy kids are indeed mates," Kol filled in on his behalf.

"I suppose it would explain all of that creepy psycho stalker behavior," Katherine responded eventually after finding her voice again.

"This changes things considerably," Vincent murmured. "We can use the mating bond to find her and Celeste. I'm surprised you haven't thought of that yet."

"Well, you see there's not exactly a formal bond yet as such," Klaus uttered, feeling increasingly pathetic that the girl he loved more than anything didn't know or seem to feel it.

"So, you haven't…"

"No, we were sort of interrupted with this whole abduction episode."

"Oh, don't you try and blame it on the kidnapping," Katherine rolled her eyes. "You see Vincent, Klaus here decided to pretend he was under a love spell to get closer to Caroline. Let's just say she wasn't so happy when she found out that he'd deceived her."

"Pretty sure this isn't helping matters," Rebekah drawled. "Can we just get Barbie back so we can return to normal and without these pesky witches in tow?"

"Now, that's not a very nice way to treat our guests, Rebekah," Enzo tutted.

"Since when have you become the New Orleans Welcoming Committee?"

"It doesn't matter if the mating bond hasn't been formally established," Vincent said, ignoring their incessant bickering. "Klaus said he's had visions so the bond is obviously strong enough to try. You don't happen to have anything of hers, it might strengthen the signal."

Klaus had been unwilling to part with the locket as soon as Elijah had given it to him. It wasn't so much that it was something special to her but what he'd found inside. On one side were her parents and the other a silver-haired wolf, his exact form when he turned. He'd was immediately curious as to its meaning and asked Bonnie and Katherine who were unaware.

Klaus knew no one wore something like that close to their heart for no reason. He knew that because he had something similar. A Wiccan tattoo on his chest which he told people was because of his mother but knowing it was something much stronger that had led to that particular inking all those years ago. Three stages of the moon side-by-side, the Wiccan symbol for the goddess.

Caroline Forbes was his goddess, like he was her wolf. Her mate.

"What I'm going to need is for you to close your eyes and concentrate…" he heard as his attention came back to the conversation.

"What so you can try and overthrow the ruling hierarchy while I'm under your spell?" Klaus scowled. He wanted to find Caroline more than anything but he hated feeling vulnerable and in front of powerful strangers in particular.

"Talk about a drama queen," Katherine muttered. "Do you want Elijah to hold your hand, would it make you feel better?"

"I don't know, would it make you feel better to hold his hand," Klaus countered, noticing the slight blush cross both her and Elijah's faces.They were all so easy to read.

"I know you're immortal but I'm running on the clock here," Vincent growled, pointing to his wristwatch. "Either we do this or never find her, your choice, Mikaelson."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I have this," he pulled the locket from the confines of his pocket. "What do I need to do?" Vincent gestured to a nearby chair where Klaus sat begrudgingly. He suddenly felt like a lab rat the way his siblings and the witches were watching him so intently.

"Close your eyes and hold onto the locket tightly," he directed. "I want you to picture Caroline." Klaus knew that wouldn't be very difficult given he found himself doing that multiple times and on most days. He smiled subconsciously, watching as her golden waves blew in the breeze, her creamy skin flushed from the afternoon sun and those blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

They were at Couturie Forest in New Orleans this time, sharing a picnic and overlooking his city. His fingers were laced through hers and she was running her finger along his crimson lips slowly, teasing him about withholding kisses because he'd been on an overprotective spree. When it came to Caroline that was just second nature. Then he heard it, loud whimpers breaking through his dream. She was crying for help and even throwing around a few choice curse words, still tied down and lying on the dingy floor. He began to shake uncontrollably but felt a strong pair of hands hold him down and another on his head firmly.

This was a vision he needed to see through until the end if it meant finding his mate. It was then he noticed the structure behind her. It was simply made right down to the mud-pile brick. Klaus knew that place, he'd roamed through the swamp as a wolf years earlier and happened upon the small makeshift huts on the bank. Of course, Celeste would go there with Caroline. It was part of his history.

Not only that, It was relatively out of the way which would explain his minions failures in finding them and as legend would have it immune to locator spells. He'd vamped from the compound before they could restrain him any longer. As he rushed away he heard their frantic calls. Klaus only leaving them with one statement. "She needs me."

* * *

**Swamp Lands -New Orleans Outskirts - Sunday AM**

It was dark and the night air still as Klaus made his way towards the huts he remembered as a young wolf. They seemed to be lifeless until he saw the brief flicker of candlelight through a small window. Caroline was there. He could smell her. He could taste her and right now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He approached quietly, his wolf telling him to explore the scene before bursting inside. He made his way around the back, his eyes fixed on the partially open window.

As he came closer, he could make out Caroline on the floor like in his visions. She was decidedly quieter, no doubt tired from all of the fighting. His heart went out to her at that moment. This witch was going to pay dearly for harming his Caroline. He made his way around the front not making out any other forms of life. Maybe Celeste had left momentarily? He was surprised entry was so easy, he'd half expected a spell on the house so he couldn't enter.

At that very moment he knew it was a trap but was already inside, Klaus decided to blame it on his out of control emotions.

"Took your time," she growled.

"I was humoring you, Celeste," he joked. "Plus, I knew just how much you'd hate these particularly basic living conditions so decided to leave you here a little longer to enjoy them."

"Even after a thousand years, your humor still hasn't improved," she muttered. "Neither have those evil villain skills you like to wear as a badge of honor."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Yet, here you are trapped inside and completely at the mercy of my powers. You are slipping. I'll blame it on that pathetic crush."

"Crush is a little throw away don't you think?"

"Fine, you are pathetically pining for a witch that has no interest in you," she laughed. "We've had a few girlie heart-to-heart chats the past day and she's told me just how much she hates you." If he wasn't in a tricky situation, Klaus would have been hurt and offended. Plus he figured by the incessant cursing he'd witnessed she probably hated Celeste more than him right now which was a plus in his book.

"So now you've got me, what is your dastardly plan?"

"Still so arrogant even with death at your door," she smiled.

"Well, last time I checked Celeste, I'm an Original Hybrid and pretty bloody hard to kill."

"Except when you're locked in a house without your powers," she murmured. "And when I have one of these." She pulled the white oak stake from under the table. Klaus was momentarily blindsided. Last time he checked, they'd all been destroyed. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She purred for added effect.

"That's not..."

"Oh yes it is," she grinned. "I came across someone who hates you almost as much as me and they were happy to sell it to me for a reasonable price."

"So, you kill me and then what?"

"Well, I might do a bit of a victory dance then kill your lady love to really rub it in further."

"I'm fairly certain killing her in front of me before you do that will have a bigger impact, you know just saying." He could hear a muffled groan from the next room and Klaus was sure he'd gone down a little further in her estimation. But at this point what was one more thing?

"Given your weakened ability I might just allow one death wish," she murmured. Moving quickly to the next room, white oak stake in hand, and pushing an immensely reluctant Caroline towards him teasingly. It took all his willpower not to react.

Even with tangled locks, bruises on her face and neck and partially ripped clothing she still looked so beautiful. He couldn't miss the death stare she was shooting his way while gagged.

"Isn't this a romantic reunion," Celeste teased, looking between them. "Pretty sure she still doesn't like you very much."

"I have to say I'm a little upset by your lack of flair, Celeste," he smirked. "I thought it would be more like a live sacrifice." Caroline's narrowed eyes were enough to tell him she still wasn't impressed.

"You were always the one who preferred theatrics, Niklaus," she drawled. "But I suppose that could be a fun twist." She'd produced another knife and was pointing it teasingly at Caroline's creamy chest. Klaus could see her breasts heaving and it was difficult to concentrate on what he needed to do at that moment.

"I'm going to need a soundtrack to go with this visual." Celeste paused briefly before tugging on her gag and letting it fall around her neck. "Oh what do I care? She's a poor excuse for a witch."

Klaus didn't hesitate, his eyes boring into hers willing her to chant and save her life. He knew she had it in her and right now he didn't matter as long as she lived. She seemed lost momentarily, her blue eyes flickering around the room before her words came out at full force and full volume.

_"Vim meam excita, Fulmen! mittatur ictus igneus!"_

Although he was fluent in Latin it still took Klaus time to translate in his head but he didn't need to finish when Celeste burst into flames. He figured that was one way to take care of her. The white oak stake flew from her grasp and into Caroline's hand.

"I thought you would have gone the Wizard of Oz route," he joked. "You know melted her."

"That bitch was wearing on my last nerve," she hissed, white oak stake still firmly in hand. "It's the least I could do."

"I knew you could do it, love," he smiled. It was always inside her, Caroline just needed to believe. "It's probably the worst time to ask this question but what are you going to do with that?"

"After this whole kidnapping attempt for revenge against you followed by this mates news, I definitely should stake it through your lying, deceitful heart." She warned, pointing it at him accusingly. "But I'm hungry, cold and could really do with a shower. So you might just want to get the hell out of my way." He moved aside, watching as she lunged for the front door, white oak stake still in her grasp.

"So, why exactly do you need that dangerous weapon still?"

"I haven't decided if or when I'm going to stake you," she growled. "This is my insurance policy."

Before he could attempt to explain their bond further, he heard voices outside. As he rushed to the front door, they were all there looking at the makeshift hut ominously. Caroline flew into the open arms of Bonnie and Katherine while his siblings and Enzo just looked on with a tired smile.

"Does Caroline Forbes have a white oak stake?" Rebekah hissed.

"She does," Klaus conceded. "She's still trying to decide whether she wants to kill me or not."

"Sounds like a normal night in the Mikaelson household to me," Enzo joked. "Now let's go get a bloody whiskey, I'm parched."


	9. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Very superstitious, writings on the wall."

**The Old Absinthe House, Bourbon St French Quarter - Friday PM**

"I think I can guess whose face you're imagining on that target," Enzo whistled. Caroline regarded her sixth straight bullseye proudly before turning to face him.

"I asked if I could attach a picture for better accuracy but, given his King of New Orleans status, that sort of activity is frowned upon around here apparently," she growled, taking a shot of absinthe from the bar. Caroline felt a little woozy but wasn't surprised given she'd lost count of her alcohol intake.

"He's always had this annoying way of taking the fun out of everything," Enzo said knowingly, gesturing the barman for a drink. "Want to talk about it, gorgeous?"

"Not really," she muttered, taking a seat next to him at the bar. "I have no intention of making the same mistake as I did the first time we met."

"Oh, you mean when you bad mouthed Niklaus not knowing my identity? I don't know what you're talking about, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"I could tell," she drawled. "It doesn't matter anyway, I have no intention of wasting my time or energy on that arrogant, manipulative ass that seems to think honesty is beneath him."

"To be fair he was terrorized as a child," Enzo said, his somewhat serious tone telling her he was only half-joking. "And most probably dropped on his head a few dozen times. Plus he did have to go through life with Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah as siblings."

"You do realize she's your girlfriend, right?"

"We have a love-hate relationship," he admitted. "Plus, it makes the sex so much more intense."

"I think I'm going to need another drink," she groaned.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I really don't want to discuss your sex life," she shot back, knocking back her drink in one go.

"As much as I'd love to boast about my sexual prowess, you know what I'm talking about, darling," he chided. "You might as well talk about it because, between you and me, all the absinthe in the world isn't going to make it go away."

"Yeah, if you believe Klaus, unfortunately, I'm stuck with him, forever." Caroline was pissed, in fact, she'd been pretty unbearable since escaping Celeste's clutches a month ago and it wasn't just because she hated that evil cow.

Klaus had lied to her, not once but twice. First, being under some love spell and now about the whole mates' bombshell. She'd gone through a gambit of emotions beginning with denial, then onto shock and back to denial. It hadn't helped matters when Bonnie and Katherine had mentioned how distressed he'd been upon finding out she was missing and that it was his mental flashes that had brought him to her rescue.

"The mating bond isn't quite so black and white." Caroline looked at him curiously. As much as she wanted to hide away from all things mate themed, she also needed to know how it worked. Caroline decided to blame that on her ignorance too because she might have been a little confused feelings wise. "You can choose to reject the bond, it isn't a compulsory attachment."

"You mean?"

"Just because Klaus has accepted it doesn't mean you have to, Caroline." Rather than be buoyed by Enzo's statement and the fact she had an exit strategy, she was far too distracted by his confirmation that Klaus had embraced their bond.

"You must be mistaken," she said dismissively, thinking the absinthe was messing with her head. "Klaus doesn't feel that way, I mean he pretended to be under a love spell..."

"He may have been acting then but that didn't mean his feelings weren't real," Enzo shared. "I'll admit, Klaus is a grumpy, impulsive bastard a lot of the time most recently while you were missing but he cares for his family and as much as you don't believe it, he cares for you too. Maybe more than you'll ever know."

Caroline was silent, she wasn't sure how long for but she needed to let his words sink in properly. He loved her? He wanted to be her mate? It was all too much to comprehend, especially after so many drinks.

"He deceived me," she managed to finally bite out. "He's lied and manipulated this whole situation to his benefit at my expense. I know what kind of man he is Enzo and nothing, not even a mating bond, will ever erase that fact. We are nothing alike. He kills and schemes and makes people suffer. I can't love someone like that, I'd never let myself."

"Maybe if you spoke to him then you'd..."

"What? So he can feed me more lies?" She balked, standing up abruptly. "I'm not stupid, Enzo."

"Trust me, Klaus isn't that bad a liar," he countered before realizing what he'd implied. "I didn't mean you..." Caroline didn't respond, just held up a spare dart and aimed it squarely at his face. "No need to be so unfriendly, gorgeous, I was only trying to help." She threw the dart, missing his face by mere inches and watching as it sailed through the air and landed on the bullseye. "And here I thought your witchy powers weren't quite in sync yet," he complimented her perfect aim.

"Oh, that's just me, no witchcraft required," she confirmed, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Care to teach me, darling? This could be a really neat party trick."

"Maybe another time," she answered. "I have a date with an Original Hybrid."

"Why doesn't it sound like a warm, fuzzy kind of date?"

"If he's lucky I'll bring that white oak stake..."

"Caroline."

"I'm not stupid Enzo," she growled. "I know that's the only reason you came here. Wouldn't want me killing Rebekah's brother, right? I imagine it would make things pretty awkward relationship-wise."

"Believe it or not, I was telling the truth." Caroline groaned sarcastically by way of response. "Klaus is a big boy and I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself but if not just know that it will be his weakness that may well kill him."

"Weakness?"

"His mate..." She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest and Caroline knew she needed to leave before she betrayed any emotions. If Enzo continued she wouldn't have heard it she was gone that fast. Why did that world have to mess with her so much? All Caroline knew was that Klaus was going to pay.

**Spellbound, Saturday AM**

"So, you just kiss and leave? You're many things Bonnie Bennett but I didn't think kiss 'em and leave 'em was your style, darling," Kol chided, carefully reading the potion labels stacked neatly on the shelf. Why he couldn't just buy something instead of perusing the merchandise she'd never understand.

"I was under duress."

"Most people cry or freak out not assault the nearest warm body."

"Assault?" She balked, unable to keep her composure from his smug ass. Inventory was well and truly on the back burner for now.

"You certainly weren't complaining from memory, Mikaelson."

"I was in shock," he scoffed, rifling through the incense and picking up selected sticks to smell. The dimples he was flashing slyly in her direction were telling Bonnie the last state he was in was shock.

"I'm going to have to start an incense tab if you insist on stealing it every time," she growled. "Now, does this little visit have a purpose?"

"I'm worried about the witch."

"You're going to have to be more specific, after all, there are a few of us in these parts."

"Your little friend Caroline," he huffed impatiently. "I'm concerned about her state of mind and given certain complications..."

"That's an interesting way to describe a mating bond and a white oak stake," Bonnie chuckled.

"So you know about it?"

"I'm not at all interested in playing this game."

"Sounds familiar," he drawled, dropping the incense.

"I'm so sick of the Mikaelson family using manipulation to further their causes at the expense of everyone else. Quite frankly it's getting old Kol and I have no intention of playing anymore. To be honest, I'm just too exhausted."

"That's rich," he accused. "You played games the moment you abandoned me because I was a Mikaelson and wasn't good enough." Bonnie inhaled sharply, doing all she could to keep her composure, even if her frazzled insides were telling another story.

"You have a funny rendition of history. And given the way you're acting right now, it was probably the best decision I've ever made." It was cruel yes, she noticed him wince slightly before maintaining his usual steely composure.

"And you are a bad liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Your heart betrays you every time Bonnie."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can hear you," he murmured, his brown eyes searching hers. She didn't respond immediately, too worked up and confused by his comment. He moved closer, his gaze never faltering. "I can hear everything." Before she could question him further, he placed his hand on her racing heart gently. She was fairly certain that the world stopped at that very moment. She loved the evil bastard and there was nothing she could do about it.

"We have an emergency."

"You always did have impeccable timing big brother," Kol growled, moving his hand away awkwardly.

"I specifically said wait for the right moment," Katherine chided, giving Elijah an annoyed eye roll for extra effect. "That right there is cliffhanger territory and now I'm going to have to wait for the next episode to find out what happens."

"I'm sorry if we have more pressing issues right now, Miss Pierce," Elijah scowled. "If your friend succeeds in her revenge, that white oak stake could wipe out a whole bloodline of vampires. The repercussions will be immense."

"And like I said that effects us how exactly?" Katherine balked.

"Ms Bennett might like to explain the logistics further..." Katherine's gaze flew to Bonnie, so too Kol. She'd never imagined the truth would come out like this but knowing what Bonnie knew she needed to stop her friend from doing something they would all regret for different reasons.

**Couturie Forrest, New Orleans - Saturday PM**

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to see me after what transpired..."

"Oh, you mean after you lied for the second time." Caroline cut him off tersely, pulling out the variety of foods she'd prepared in a flurry of nerves, denial, and shock from the picnic basket, the white oak stake hidden safely in the corner.

"I was wrong," he conceded, his blue eyes pleading with hers silently. "I may have walked this earth for over a thousand years but still don't have the ability to deal with unexpected emotions."

"Do you mean mate type emotions?"

"Exactly like that.."

"I assumed you knew all along," Caroline murmured.

"I'll admit, it wasn't until we kissed at the cemetery that it all fell into place," he promised. "I'd been drawn to you for a while before that though.."

"Was that during your whole stalking phase?"

"I don't blame you for being hostile, this was a shock to me at the time and I'll admit I haven't handled things in the best possible way but I'm willing to address these matters now."

"Wine?" She mumbled, shoving the glass bottle into his chest before he could continue. Caroline had no intention of entertaining any unexpected and unwanted emotions. Klaus Mikaelson had already done enough damage. He didn't respond immediately, just poured the golden liquid equally into the two glasses.

"What should we toast to?" He asked, holding up his glass.

Caroline was struggling to concentrate, his blue eyes were boring into hers, his spicy scent was infiltrating her nostrils unwelcomingly and the walls she'd built were close to crashing into a million pieces. She decided then and there that the mating bond was pure evil. "How about we drink to honesty," she offered, noticing his eyes downcast. Someone was obviously feeling a little guilty.

"You want honesty?" He asked, placing his glass on the ground. Caroline silently cursed his actions given they interfered with her ultimate plan. "I don't know much about love and I was an idiot and went about this the wrong way but it's only because I.."

"Cheers," Caroline intervened, clinking her glass with his, the L word would have well and truly thrown her off course and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. He didn't respond at first just regarded her dubiously but before he could take a sip he said.

"You know I had a vision of us in Couturie Forest when you were missing and when you suggested this outing today I was a little taken aback. But I thought, or more so hoped, that meant we were on the same wavelength."

"What?" Caroline squeaked, watching him finally drink some wine and wondering if she'd just made the biggest mistake. Them being in the same place he'd foreseen was proof the bond was real. "You saw us here?"

"We were having a picnic but I don't recall the wine." She wanted to steal his glass but given the truth serum she'd used and its potency, Caroline knew it was too late. What had she gotten herself into? 

* * *

"If I'd known we were going cross country, I would have worn more appropriate footwear," Katherine whined.

"And I would have gone to the gym a few more times," Kol complained. "What the hell are we doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"You invited her," Bonnie accused at the same time Elijah chimed into the conversation.

"You invited him and given your history I assumed you'd know his physical limitations." Bonnie was tempted to react defensively but it was obvious the Mikaelson family gossip had gone full circle and she figured this was extra ammunition to torture the unfortunately loveable idiot senseless afterward.

* * *

"I love you," he murmured, squeezing her hand affectionately, his blue eyes staring earnestly into hers. She'd asked him multiple questions hoping that he might still be the heartless bastard she expected. At least then she could move on freely.

"You what?" Caroline squeaked, pulling her hand away shakily. It was one thing when he was pretending to be in love with her but now the truth serum she'd secretly administered in revenge had well and truly set in, the results were more frightening than she'd ever imagined.

"You're my mate..."

"And that's why you love me?"

"No," he insisted. "I loved you before I even knew you were my mate. That night I saw you outside the bar it was like I'd seen a flash of what my future could look like, not that I would admit it to myself at the time."

"Your painting," she murmured, remembering it hanging in pride of place in his studio. 

"I knew then I had to find you again, it was never about your powers, it was about you and how I felt. How I feel, Caroline."

"But you barely knew who I was.."

"That was true at first but it was why I was so desperate to see you in your natural habit. Around the quarter, with your friends, eating beignets," he chuckled. "Once I met you and we really talked I knew then we were more alike than I ever imagined."

"Us alike?"

"I related to your life experiences," he began. "You felt like an outcast, so did I, every day of my life. My father killed my pet horse on my birthday without an apology and you may have been scared of the dark but it was the light that taunted me as a young boy."

"I..." she was paralyzed with something resembling shock and fear. It was all real. So real. Caroline knew deep down she couldn't deny their connection anymore but it also made her more confused than ever. 

She looked across at Klaus noticing that he was swaying slightly, his words beginning to slur in and out in an unrecognizable language, she knew he spoke many. Caroline felt terrible and knew she'd gone too far in pursuit of the truth. The truth that was threatening to suffocate her. What she hadn't expected was what happened next.

"When the world seems to shine like you've had to much wine..." he sang loudly, breaking into a loud chuckle before he could finish the lyrics. She was beginning to realize that obviously truth serum plus alcohol was a pretty potent combination unbeknown to the young and inexperienced witch. Caroline was madly trying to fix the situation when a familiar voice interrupted.

"You spiked the wine?" Elijah drawled. "You sneaky..."

"Witch?" Kol finished.

"Not helping."

"Well, between you and me I'm rather enjoying this little display," Kol offered. "Niklaus is always so bloody highly strung."

"I am fun with a capital F," he interrupted drunkenly, sending a wink in his sibling's direction. "Now, can someone please pass me more wine?"

"I think you've had enough," Elijah shot back, rolling his eyes as she did it.

"You're no fun, dad," he teased, attempting to reach for the bottle but failing clumsily.

"Yeah Elijah, let him have more wine," Kol teased. "I'm just waiting for him to start dancing badly so I can take incriminating pictures for blackmailing purposes."

"Kol," Bonnie chided, sending him her most unimpressed glance. "This isn't the time nor the place."

"Has anyone suggested some serious family therapy?" Katherine interrupted. "Because from what I can see there's ample cause for it."

"Sweet Caroline," Klaus sang, badly and off-key. "Good times never seemed so good..."

"This isn't finished Miss Forbes," Elijah grunted, his arm linking with his brothers and guiding Klaus away, Kol at his side. Bonnie and Katherine held her hands comfortingly but at that moment she was far too confused. One because of what she'd done and how he'd reacted and two because her whole body ached now Klaus was gone.


	10. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see the way you look at me. You can't see beyond the veil. I can tell by the way you run from me. I'm not your perfect fairy tale."

**Mikaelson Compound, French Quarter - Thursday AM**

Klaus should have been livid, but the pesky, mating bond was toying with his emotions. He would never let anyone spike his wine with truth serum but when it came to Caroline he was helpless to act, not that he'd ever admit that to his enemies. He continued to pace the length of the courtyard back and forth hoping that an idea would materialise but so far he had no idea about his next move.

He'd powered through all of the self-help dating manuals he could get his hands on, even stolen a copy of Rebekah's _He's Just Not That Into You_ , but the supposedly fearless, King of New Orleans was confused with just how to proceed. Usually, he'd think a little magical intervention might lend itself to some kind of foreplay but after his wine incident he was doubting that. Caroline truly was an enigma and he was struggling under the weight of the challenge to win her back.

He was hopelessly in love with this magnificent creature who Klaus knew would render him breathless if he wasn't already dead. He just wished she felt the same way. Klaus had already experienced rejection at a young age and somehow instilling fear in his enemies at a later stage filled the void. That was until he met Caroline and every insecurity he'd ever felt was laid bare. What if she could never love him as he did her? What if he was destined to be alone forever without the mate he desired?

"What the hell are you doing?" Enzo interrupted emerging from the kitchen, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"Last time I checked this was my house," he mumbled, finally standing still to glance at his sister's mouthy boyfriend. "Why do you feel the need to skulk around and pass judgment?"

"Only because it's so much fun," he chuckled, helping himself to a large handful of potato chips he'd swiped from the kitchen. "And eat all our food," he growled, snatching the packet from his greedy hands as he passed.

"Remind me what my deluded sister sees in you again, St John?"

"When there's so much entertainment in one place, one needs the perfect snack accompaniment, Niklaus, and as for Rebekah I'm glad you asked because it's difficult to put into words just how amazing yours truly is..."

"Why did I even ask?" He muttered, throwing the chips aside, his frustration returning with a vengeance. "And nothing is happening here," he snapped, resuming his pacing.

"That's obviously the problem, Niklaus. Your sexual frustration reeks of desperation," Enzo pressed, probably against his better judgment.

"And so is your pathetic semblance of a life, don't forget how I could bring that all to an end with one swift move," Klaus glowered, his blue eyes boring into his.

"How exactly do you plan on explaining that to Rebekah?" He stilled, knowing Enzo had a point. Damn his whiny, spoiled sister and her poor taste in male suitors.

"So, if you're going to loiter, how about making yourself useful?"

"Now, I'm intrigued," he smirked, finding the discarded packet of chips and proceeding to stuff his face again. "What exactly do you want?"

"You tell anyone about this I will kill you St John, to hell with Rebekah's wishes," he hissed, throwing the chip packet away again menacingly. "I need some advice."

"Relationship advice? If you're expecting me not to make a joke then..." Klaus threw the closest piece of furniture in his direction next, only missing him by inches.

"No need to throw a tantrum, princess. Now let's start from the beginning..."

**Spellbound** **\- Friday PM**

Bonnie pulled the door shut, turning her keys in the lock as she did every day. She was exhausted as if the recent happenings with the Mikaelsons weren't enough she had to continue to run a thriving business. She checked her watch realizing she needed to hurry if she was going to make it to drinks at the Pontchartrain Hotel. Everything was riding on tonight, there couldn't be any glitches if their plan was going to succeed. It was a warm evening but she couldn't miss the feeling of someone loitering nearby, his intoxicating scent all too familiar.

"Last time I checked, you'd whined like a spoiled child and scurried back under your rock."

"Ouch," he uttered, finally coming out from the shadows, his brown eyes trained solely on her face. She shivered involuntarily, he always had that power over her even if she wished he didn't sometimes. "Do you think that badly of me, darling?"

"I do." He nodded by way of response before circling her curiously, his hand finding its way to her shoulder and massaging it softly. "But you left me." Bonnie closed her eyes not expecting his surprise interrogation but torn as to how to respond. "Why do you think I'm such a monster after everything we shared?" His finger was now tracing her upper lip slowly and she was struggling not to kiss him it felt that good.

"I never said that," she mumbled, every inch of control ebbing away with each moment.

"But you rejected me, it's hard not to feel devastated by that."

"What do you want?" She trembled, stepping back she was so terrified by their close proximity. Why did he have to come back into her life and mess everything up? Why did he have to make her question everything she ever believed?

"You," he murmured, moving closer again, playing with a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail. One word and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"I'm not one of your sycophants, Kol."

"And that's why I love you," he smiled knowingly, palming her cheek now. Bonnie could sense the truth and between the earnest glance he was sending her and the way he was touching her she knew Kol meant it. It was as beautiful as it was crushing at the same time.

"This will never work. We're too different."

"You say that a lot, darling," he offered.

"Because it's true, Kol."

"Maybe so but last time I checked differences were a good thing. I mean, as amazing as I am, even I would get bored of my perfection after a while."

"How can you say something so deep and then follow it up with a joke?"

"It's a skill, I'll admit."

"Vain bastard," she mumbled, trying not to smile. What could she say? Kol Mikaelson brought it out in her, in fact he brought out a gambit of emotions and it was equally annoying as it was breathtaking.

"But you still love me, right?" He implored, his cheeky expression suddenly serious again. Bonnie stilled, of course she loved him but there was so much he didn't know about her. The prolonged silence hung heavily in the air, Kol shifting his balance. She knew he did that when he was nervous but trying to pretend he wasn't.

"I'm curious," he spoke again, Kol never did like silence. "When you found out Caroline had lured Klaus to the picnic spot with the white oak stake you were the first to rush to their aid. And when I say that, I mean Niklaus."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," he shot back, now retreating backwards. "So did Elijah but he's been dodging my questions all week. What exactly is going on here?"

"Excuse me? Nothing is going on."

"If you're in love with my brother you could at least tell me," he hissed. "It's the least I deserve after pining for you incessantly and, between you and me, that's not something I've ever done or admitted publicly."

"How big of you."

"You should know, of all people, that I use humour and sarcasm to hide my true feelings." He had a point but she didn't address that comment just his outlandish claim.

"You think I love Elijah?"

"Well, it would explain this mysterious secret you both share." If the situation wasn't so serious, Bonnie would have rolled her eyes at his blatant jealousy.

"I don't have a thing for your brother, but if you must know Katherine does. I mean suits are only good in small doses in my view." She couldn't miss the sly smile forming across his face. She felt buoyed briefly before realising what she had to say. "But there is something I need to tell you. Yes, I couldn't let Klaus die."

"Don't tell me you love him now?"

"Seriously, Kol," she replied gruffly. "Just shut your trap and listen."

**Lobby, Pontchartrain Hotel, 2031 Charles Avenue - Friday PM**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine hissed, looking around her surrounds suspiciously. She thought she was meeting Bonnie for some much needed drinks and operation 'get the mates together before we kill them ourselves' but was surprised to come across the eldest Mikaelson in all his well-suited glory. She wasn't so concerned about what he was doing there, just kicking herself that she didn't choose the fitted, red dress over her current, flowing, black ensemble.

"Your decorum astounds me, Miss Pierce," he chuckled, very out of character for the most serious and uptight of the Mikaelson clan. "Not that I expect any less."

"I'd tell you where you could stick your decorum Mr Mikaelson but I'd rather know what's going on. Where is Bonnie?"

"She asked me to meet you here instead, she had a few pressing matters to attend to this evening." She raised her eyebrows curiously, what matters and how did Elijah of all people know about them?

"I'm not interested in being your second choice, Mikaelson."

"Your second choice?" He asked, his confusion evident. She was trying to remain strong but his aftershave was messing with her confidence, something that never happened to Katherine Pierce. Ever.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Please," he asked, all too quickly. "Otherwise we might be here all night at this rate. I'm not like most men you know, I don't play games..." she gave him a dubious look by way of response.

"What do you call that heart-pulling party trick then?"

"I only reserve that for people who cross me. You might get under my skin but pulling out your heart is a little overkill, even if you did mention not having one." She was surprised he remembered what she'd said given just how many other things had happened since that night. "Anyway, I thought we were becoming friends, Miss Pierce."

"Says the guy who is allergic to my first name. It's obvious we are far too different," she insisted, beginning to pace back and forth. "In fact, we'd never be able to agree on sandwich fillings for picnics, impromptu friend interruptions or whether it's appropriate to keep innocent people captive."

"I admit I made the wrong call that day, it was out of character and I was somewhat stressed."

"Stressed? The calm guy standing serenely and dressed immaculately in that suit? I don't think so, buddy."

"I'm always protective of my family to the death no matter what my outward reactions betray. It's something I will never apologise for and not unlike how you are with your friends, especially given your presence here tonight."

When Enzo had approached the witches last night, they were quick to agree that Klaus and Caroline needed an intervention and fast. Apparently the Original Hybrid had been insufferable, which wasn't entirely out of character, but Caroline was the one spiralling into a full-blown crisis. She was moody, agitated and her already, unstable magic was completely out of control. Bonnie couldn't afford to keep replacing all the shattered, potion bottles she'd broken in fits of rage and was worried about leaving her unsupervised because of what she might do and to whom.

When she gave up beignets, the girls knew she needed help. Yes, Klaus had been an ass but after administering the truth serum, Caroline was in no doubt of his feelings towards her and was struggling to deal with the onslaught given she couldn't hide behind her cool bravado anymore. Their plan was to lure Caroline out so she and Klaus could finally have it out without any interruptions. Given they had been those interruptions thus far, they were determined to make themselves scarce as soon as possible.

What Katherine couldn't reconcile was why Elijah was there. Obviously he was hoping for a reconciliation too but the fact Bonnie had orchestrated his appearance didn't fit. When they'd rushed to the picnic spot to save Klaus from Caroline and the white oak stake, Bonnie had been the one leading the charge and Elijah seemed to know why. She'd peppered her with questions during the week but Bonnie was uncommitted and dismissive, something that was becoming a recurring theme when it came to the Mikaelsons. She thought her hesitation and the wall she'd built up against Kol would disappear with time but maybe there was another reason and it involved his older brother? "Look, if you love Bonnie then just admit it..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a big girl but I'm predicting Kol's revenge won't be so kind for messing with his girl."

"I'm confused." He uttered, shaking his head. "Again."

"You and me both," she interrupted. Caroline appeared, dressed immaculately in deep blue silk, the colour only illuminating her eyes further. Her golden waves were cascading down her back and she looked at them both curiously and expectantly.

"What have I missed?" They both looked at each other helplessly before training their gaze back on Caroline. Tonight wasn't about them or their weird love lives, no matter how messed up they were.

"Finally," Katherine covered, plastering on a fake smile. "I thought I was going to have to deal with this guy all night."

"I thought this was girl's night out? No offence, Elijah."

"Miss Pierce and I just happened to run into each other. I have business with the manager," he nodded curtly. "In fact I best get to it." He gave Katherine a confused look before retreating, in fact it was probably the quickest he'd ever left a room, it was that awkward.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Are you really sure that Bonnie and Elijah..." Caroline trailed off, her recent bout of indifference finally lifting. For Katherine it couldn't come at a better moment.

"No, that was my wild imagination," she lied, not sure what was happening there. "He just annoys me so I Iike to return the favour every now and again." Katherine was hurting but she couldn't let her friend know that now.

"Tell me about it," she drawled knowingly. Katherine didn't need to guess that she was referring to Klaus.

"Bonnie's already up at the bar. I'm going to visit the ladies and wash some Elijah Mikaelson judgment off me then I'll be right up." Caroline didn't seem so convinced but gave her a small smile and entered the lift headed for the rooftop.

"She's going to kill me," Katherine murmured as the lift door's closed, making a quick escape and hoping to avoid Elijah at the same time.

**Hot Tin Bar, Pontchartrain Hotel, 2031 Charles Avenue, Friday PM**

Klaus was nervous, probably more than he'd ever been over the span of his thousand-year existence. Enzo said he'd handle the logistics and he was suddenly doubting his judgment for trusting the idiot.

But when it came to Caroline Forbes, Klaus was a basket case of emotions. He checked his watch, she was supposed to be here at five fifteen in anticipation for the brilliant 'big easy' sunset at six and it was now five forty-five. The sky was already bursting with brilliant streaks of orange and pink but he couldn't enjoy it because she wasn't here. He probably deserved it, but all he wanted was to make things right between them.

If she left him after that then he'd done all he could to convince her they were meant to be. He looked around the rooftop bar, checking everything was just right. He'd insisted the staff clear out so it was just him, her and the sunset. He heard a ding from the elevator, his anxiety levels rising but at the same time hoping it was Caroline. She emerged slowly, an absolute vision in blue. He couldn't miss the initial curiosity on her face but then it was replaced by hurt and confusion, not that he was surprised. The silence was overwhelming as their eyes met across the rooftop. Before she could rush back to the elevator and leave he made his way towards her hurriedly.

"Please, don't go." He pleaded. She was torn, he could tell that much by the way her eyes flickered between him and the elevator. "Not yet."

What would happen next between them would be unexpected as it was bewitching.


	11. Magic Carpet Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know what we can find. Why don't you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride?"

**Hot Tin Bar, Pontchartrain Hotel, 2031 Charles Avenue - Friday PM**

"Why should I stay?" Caroline asked, her voice raspy, her whole body shaking not just from his ambush but the effect his touch was causing on her skin. She felt a familiar surge coursing through her body, pulling her hand away roughly and stepping back, noting the hurt in his blue eyes just as the lights flickered above them briefly.

It was the story of her life at the moment given her magic was all over the place. "Nothing good ever comes from us being together, even my out-of-control powers know that."

"That's not altogether true, love," he implored, she gave him a look which said she wasn't convinced with that response. "Okay, so maybe there's been a kidnapping and that time where I pretended to be under your love spell."

"Good times," she growled, rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"But you'll notice I'm not exactly reprimanding you for that little truth serum in the wine episode, Caroline."

"You deserved a little truth therapy after repeatedly lying since we met," she shot back, the pain still raw. "You may think I'm just some newbie witch that has mediocre powers but the one thing I still have is my pride."

"And that's why I love you." It was out before he could stop it, given the sheepish look on his usually serious features. He'd said that under the truth serum but hearing it free of magic was surprisingly unsettling.

"For the mediocre powers or the newbie witch thing?"

A slight smile tugged at his crimson lips, disarming her slightly. "I meant the unapologetic pride but your ability to use dry humour during awkward moments is also rather fetching." Before she could argue, he continued. "Caroline, you may be a newbie witch but you're not mediocre, far from it. You are amazing. The way you defeated Celeste was extraordinary and I know that's only the beginning for your magical journey." It was her turn to crack a slight smile.

"Scared I'm going to spike your drink again, Mikaelson?"

"Perhaps a little," he joked, his cheeks flushing slightly. Caroline had to admit the big, bad, Original hybrid was kind of cute when unusually vulnerable. She shook her head, trying to clear the mate's haze that had the ability to insert itself unceremoniously into every situation, with or without Klaus Mikaelson present. "But lucky for you, I'm powerless to resist any crazy schemes you decide to execute, even if involves yours truly." Caroline felt her chest constrict. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't going to be the last rogue feeling he caused. Bastard. Why did he have to come into her life, turn it upside down and confuse her?

When he admitted his true feelings at the picnic she was floored, not expecting them to run so deep. Her immediate thought was to break the bond immediately when Caroline imagined the love of her life, it wasn't a bloodthirsty hybrid and their resident dictator. But she couldn't ignore the undeniable pull she felt towards him, no matter the distance between them. She'd been so out of whack lately and was pretty certain she owed Bonnie money for broken potion bottles, amongst other things.

Caroline thought if she got on with her life and pretended the mate's bond didn't exist it would go away as quickly as it had appeared. Naive for sure but Caroline had no idea what to do with her conflicting emotions. "I'll keep that in mind," she murmured.

"Do you know this is my favourite time of day?" He said, gesturing to the brilliant sunset backdrop behind her. She turned slowly knowing it was her favourite time of day too. "Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing I make the effort to stop and just take in the view. I find it..."

"Calming," she finished soothingly, knowing exactly how he felt. Ever since she was young, Caroline would look out the window as the brilliant streaks of pink and orange settled on the horizon. Even when the other kids would tease her for being different at school, suddenly everything seemed like it would be okay. The best part was it happened every day, so Caroline knew she had something to look forward to after school.

"Exactly." They held each other's gaze. Caroline was trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach and suddenly it was all too difficult. She needed to get out of there, right now, just to breathe.

"I need to go," she mumbled, moving away and attempting to make a quick exit. His hand found hers again, this time rubbing his palm softly against hers.

"Please," he stuttered, his eyes pleading with her to stay. "I grew up as the outcast in my family, I didn't realise why until I found out I was the illegitimate werewolf. Unbeknown to me for most of my younger years, my stepfather made his hatred known everyday. The sunset was the only thing to make me feel like I wasn't so strange because..."

"It's something everyone can see, no matter their differences." She finished, her breath hitching in her throat. How on earth was it possible that two such different people could be so similar? "The kids at school used to tease me."

"For being different, for being afraid of the dark," he mumbled. He was so close now and she was dizzy from his spicy aftershave. Caroline couldn't believe he remembered what she'd said at the cemetery just before they kissed for the first time. "The reason I loved the sunset was because it was the light I needed in my life."

"Who are you?" She breathed, unable to escape now if she tried.

"Not the evil hybrid you think I am. In fact, we're even more alike than you think, love." She squinted her eyes in his direction, wondering what could top everything she'd already discovered tonight. She didn't respond, in fact, she couldn't as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, the sight of his bare, toned chest causing way too many reverberations to course through her body.

"If this is your way of trying to win me over Mikaelson, you need to work on your tactics." He sent her a knowing smile before opening his shirt fully. She stilled her mouth agape at the sight before her.

**Lobby, Pontchartrain Hotel, 2031 Charles Avenue**

"Miss Pierce," he said between gritted teeth, blocking her path as she attempted to leave the hotel. Given just how angry Caroline was going to be with their interference, Katherine intended on being as far away as possible from her best friend's wrath.

"Are you still here?"

"Are you still being a princess?" Katherine inhaled sharply, not used to guys being so rude or brutally honest in her presence, even if they were an immaculate specimen in a grey suit.

"And what if I am?" She huffed, attempting to move past the gorgeous but annoyingly well-dressed guy but he wasn't budging. She stared into his gaze; stubborn, brown eyes on brown. "It's not any of your business. Maybe you should be talking to Bonnie instead?"

"What the hell is this ridiculous and, might I add, phantom relationship you've created in your head?"

"So nothing's going on?"

"I'm not sure I even owe you an explanation given just how ludicrous you're being Miss..."

"I'm being ludicrous? Says the guy who can't even manage to verbalise my first name." They were close now, mere inches apart, chests grazing as both sets of eyes remained unwavering.

"And here I thought Elijah had minimal, if no female interaction," Kol interrupted cheekily, breaking the two from their trance. Bonnie appeared behind him sending an apologetic gaze their way.

"What the hell is going on, Bon?" Katherine growled. "Last time I checked we were supposed to meet to help our friend Caroline and then you had to send this oaf in your place. And just so you know his acting skills are mediocre at best."

"Oaf?" He baulked, choosing to ignore her other choice insults.

"I got waylaid by this idiot," she explained, pointing to Kol. "I asked Elijah to play some interference for Klaus and Caroline's sake, plus I didn't think it would hurt given your unresolved feelings." They both looked at each other, the slight flush on their cheeks not altogether unexpected. But before they could object once the moment had passed and Kol interrupted.

"Turns out stickler-for-details Elijah had done his homework and knew a few things about Bonnie's history."

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked, finally coming out of her trance looking between the two.

"My mother was turned by a vampire called Damon Salvatore," she murmured sadly. "As soon as it happened she left our hometown, in fact, I've barely seen her since, but the thought she could die because of a white oak stake to Klaus or any of the Originals was enough for me to try to stop Caroline that day. And before you say it, I know I should have told you but I was only trying to keep her safe from any untoward threats."

"Turns out Bonnie has a reason for hating vampires," Kol offered, somewhat triumphantly.

"And this is a good thing, how?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"Because now I know it's not really personal and she does actually love me," he grinned cheekily while pulling her into his warm embrace.

"And as much as I hate to prop up that out of control ego, I have to agree," she replied placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I was too scared to be involved with a vampire, especially an Original, after what had happened to my mother." Both Katherine and Elijah shared a curious glance between them before a knowing smile replaced it.

Maybe he could learn to call her by her first name and be a bit more adventurous with those pesky sandwich fillings. And maybe she could think before she spoke but that was probably asking a little too much at that early stage.

"What the hell is going on?" Enzo growled, Rebekah dutifully by his side and looking immaculate as usual. "When I planned a bloody reunion I didn't expect an annoying conversational orgy downstairs."

"You've always had such a way with words, St John," Elijah drawled.

"Remind me what Rebekah sees in you again?" She turned briefly to scowl in his direction before speaking.

"He means what's going on with the stubborn mates? I can only take so much moody Niklaus."

"Looks like we're going to have to wait and see," Bonnie murmured, looking towards the rooftop ominously as they all followed her gaze, hoping for a happy ending because they knew it would make their lives a whole lot easier.

**Rooftop, Pontchartrain Hotel 2031 Charles Avenue**

"It's..." she trailed off. As much as she knew she should keep her distance, Caroline found her hand running its way along his toned chest. She could feel him shiver as she moved southwards, stopping at his tattoo and running her fingers slowly around its design intricacies. She'd know that design anywhere.

"How?"

"It was just this feeling," he admitted, grasping her hand with his and continuing the exploration. "I thought it was just my mother's heritage but when I met you something convinced me otherwise."

"What?" she murmured huskily.

"Your locket, the wolf."

"It's you, isn't it? I've had you close to my heart all this time without knowing why, until now." She realised, her voice rising slightly, meanwhile, her hand discovered his chest knowing she couldn't control herself much longer. Their eyes met again and any animosity that still remained had completely disappeared. 

"And this Wiccan tattoo," he could barely speak, the tension between them was so thick. "You're my Goddess."

"And you're my mate," she hissed through her teeth, her lips finding their way to his tattoo and tracing every inch with her lips. He emitted a low moan as she did it, Caroline knowing all she wanted to do was make him happy. Make her happy.

They were meant to be after all. She thought it was crazy at first but somehow all the pieces seemed to fall into place. You couldn't mess with fate after all. She feathered kisses along his abdomen, over his chest and collarbone his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. Caroline's eyes met his and just before she pressed a kiss to those lips she couldn't help but have the final word.

"You're such an ass, Mikaelson but I love you too," she murmured, his growing smile the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His lips were on hers immediately and Caroline didn't think she'd ever felt anything that magical her entire life. And she was a witch!

The love they felt was on full display that night as they writhed together on that rooftop beneath the sunset, their favourite time of day. Suddenly everything finally came together and they knew it was going to be forever.


End file.
